Laços de Sangue
by Naru-L
Summary: Todos falam como Inu no Taisho foi um yokai que gostava de humanos afinal, teve um filho com uma, então o que teria levado Sesshoumaru a ter toda aquela 'raiva' pelos humanos? Parte final COMPLETO
1. Parte I

**_N.A. – Apenas algumas explicações sobre a história._**

****

**_Esse fic é um tipo de pré-anime. O que isso quer dizer?_**

****

**_Bem, ele se passa antes do anime e em conseqüência antes da existência de InuYasha. Ele conta a história de Sesshoumaru, ou ao menos o que eu imagino que seja XD_**

* * *

****

****

**_Laços de sangue_**

**__**

Sangue, tanto sangue espalhado pela clareira. Os troncos próximos estavam com respingos de sangue, a grama úmida com o líquido viscoso e vermelho, o cheiro seria nauseante até mesmo para um humano. Um frágil corpo infantil repousava no meio dessa cena aos pés de seu algoz que observava a tudo com um brilho satisfeito nos orbes dourados.

A aparência frágil da mulher poderia enganar a um observador menos atento, o corpo curvilíneo, estremecendo com o riso contido, daria a impressão a qualquer um que passasse por ali de que ela estava chorando pela morte de um ser inocente, mas a realidade era algo bem diferente.

Ela tinha chegado ao local com a mesma graciosidade de movimentos com que percorria os corredores do castelo, trazia no rosto a mesma expressão serena com a qual cumprimentava um lorde que os visitava. Atacara o pequeno garoto humano com tal velocidade que duvidava muito que ele sequer tivesse visto quem ou o que o atingira.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios femininos enquanto ela observava o resultado de sua _'missão'_, apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas e olhou com desgosto para o fino tecido branco ensopado com sangue. Nunca conseguiria tirar aquelas manchas, franziu o cenho avaliando os estragos no quimono de seda.

Sesshoumaru era o culpado. Assim como aquela criança humana. Se os dois tivessem obedecido suas ordens, ela não teria precisado tomar atitudes mais enérgicas e não estaria coberta daquele sangue imundo, ou impregnada com aquele cheiro repugnante.

Olhou para o cadáver a sua frente pensando no que fazer a seguir, com certeza precisava livrar-se do corpo antes que alguém descobrisse o que ocorrera. Os pais do garoto não ficariam felizes e com certeza não queria ter outra discussão com o marido sobre como os fracos humanos não deveriam ser atacados, torturados ou mortos. Aquele comportamento estava começando a se tornar enfadonho. Nem ao menos podia se divertir, mas não deixaria o filho ser _'contaminado' _pelos pensamentos bondosos do pai.

Levantou lentamente e começou a recolher alguns gravetos empilhando-os em cima do corpo antes de atear fogo, observando os galhos queimarem lentamente acabando com as evidencias do que acontecera. Estreitou os olhos enquanto as chamas extinguiam-se e começou a se afastar, poderia ao menos lavar-se no rio e tentar acabar com os vestígios de sangue em suas vestes.

Passos correndo em sua direção e uma conhecida voz infantil ecoou na clareira, ela se virou em posição de ataque. Estreitou os olhos flexionando os dedos finos e compridos, as garras longas e afiadas brilharam e a criança parou a poucos metros, os olhos dourados como os seus arregalaram-se em terror quando capturou o cheiro de sangue misturado ao do amigo.

- Volte para o castelo, Sesshoumaru. – Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem desenhadas quando o garoto continuou sem reação olhando para a pilha de gravetos queimados que agora não passavam de cinza. – Não me ouviu? Volte para o castelo agora.

Os infantis olhos dourados fixaram-se na figura coberta de sangue a sua frente, os cabelos prateados permaneciam presos em um gracioso coque e pareciam destoar da cena a sua frente. O quimono branco apresentava grandes machas de sangue, algumas gotas e riscos formavam desenhos que lembravam a forma de grandes rosas desenhadas, se ao menos o cheiro metálico não fosse tão forte, poderia deixar-se enganar. Poderia pensar que eram mesmo apenas flores mal desenhadas, e não sangue manchando as vestes e mãos da mulher a sua frente.

- É o último aviso, Sesshoumaru.

- Aviso de que? – O garoto fechou os olhos tentando barrar aquelas imagens de sua mente, torceu o nariz sentindo o cheiro impregnar-se em suas narinas – Vai me matar também se eu não fugir agora, mãe?

- Foi necessário, querido – Ela baixou as mãos lentamente e olhou para o garoto que evitava olhar em sua direção. O tratamento carinhoso soou estranho em seus lábios, mas ela não se importou, deu um passo na direção do filho enquanto continuava – Ele estava atrapalhando você.

- Ele era meu amigo!

- Ele era humano! – Ela quase gritou fechando as mãos em punhos, os ossos estalaram perigosamente e mesmo assim o garoto não se moveu. Voltou os orbes dourados na direção da mulher com um brilho desafiador. – Eu avisei você, disse que tomaria atitudes drásticas se não fizesse o que eu pedi.

- Eu odeio você. Papai tem razão, você não passa de uma louca intransigente que acha que pode acabar com todos os humanos que aparecem a sua frente. – Ele estreitou os olhos e continuou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto a mulher se aproximava – Ele nunca deveria tê-la tomado como esposa!

- Seu pequeno ingrato! – Parou na frente do garoto, acertando seu rosto com uma bofetada forte o bastante para fazê-lo voar longe. Caminhou em sua direção sem nenhum traço de remorso estampado nas feições delicadas – Por acaso esquece que se ele não houvesse me tomado como mulher você não existiria?

- Eu preferia não existir. – O garoto levantou lentamente sem tocar o rosto que ardia pelo tapa recebido – Para ser obrigado a viver com alguém como você, eu preferia nunca ter nascido.

- Está pedindo por um castigo, Sesshoumaru.

- Dane-se você e seus castigos. – Ele arrumou as roupas sem olhar para a mãe – Odeio você e suas vontades insanas, se quiser me matar fique a vontade... – Virou-se caminhando para o castelo – Só esteja certa de fazer de modo que meu pai nunca descubra.

Ela estreitou os olhos em silêncio enquanto observava o filho se afastar, toda essa confusão por um reles humano morto. O culpado era o marido por ser tão permissivo e bondoso com essa raça fraca, deixar que morassem tão perto de suas terras, que fizessem amizade com o filho. Odiava a todos por ousarem se aproximar e ao marido por não fazer nada para mudar tal fato, e agora odiava o filho por desafiá-la.

- Talvez eu faça, Sesshoumaru - Ela se virou quando o garoto saiu de seu campo de visão e caminhou para o rio como tinha planejado a princípio. Não conseguia mais suportar aquele cheiro nojento em seu corpo – Talvez eu mate você se achar que está contaminado demais com toda essa... _'humanidade'_..

**0 **

Já havia anoitecido quanto ela voltou ao castelo, por experiências anteriores sabia que o filho deveria ter corrido para o pai e relatado suas atividades vespertinas, e não estava disposta a ouvir um sermão. Manterá-se afastada o maior tempo possível, banhara-se no rio longamente e lavara suas roupas deixando-as secar sobre uma pedra enquanto tentava tirar o cheiro do garoto humano de seu corpo. A pior parte em _'livrar-se daquela raça'_ era ter que suportar seu horrível odor em seu corpo por alguns dias.

Quanta a lua apareceu no céu, e a temperatura começou a baixar, percebeu que não poderia mais evitar o confronto e vestira-se rapidamente para voltar para_'casa'_. Seria tão mais fácil se não tivesse que explicar seus atos.

Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou no grande salão calmamente, não via nenhum servo a vista e queria que as coisas continuassem desse modo. Caminhou lentamente na direção das escadas que a levariam ao segundo andar, e a segurança de seu quarto, na quase completa escuridão do local.

- Pensei que não voltaria para casa esta noite, Arashi.

Ela sobressaltou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado na escuridão. Maldito Inu no Taisho, sempre espreitando seus atos na escuridão. Se ao menos fizesse o mesmo com os desprezíveis humanos.

- Para onde mais poderia ir, meu Lorde?

- Deixe de se fazer de esposa dedicada, Arashi – Passos ecoaram no piso antes que uma vela fosse acesa iluminando o aposento parcamente – Sei muito bem o que fez esta tarde... Mesmo depois de eu ter dito**_ especificamente _**para deixar os humanos em paz.

- Não era qualquer humano. – Ela estreitou os olhos lentamente, odiava ser contrariada e repreendida. – Aquele garoto passou dos limites quando se infiltrou em nossa casa!

- Está sendo paranóica novamente, Arashi – A voz masculina soou calma como se falasse com uma criança o que apenas irritou ainda mais a mulher – Aquele garoto, como qualquer outro humano nunca entrou neste castelo.

- Ele se aproximou de nosso filho! Fez amizade com ele! – Uma careta de desgosto destorceu as feições delicadas por alguns segundos antes que ela completasse em um profundo tom de desprezo – Contaminou Sesshoumaru com sua humanidade!

- Eles apenas brincavam e caçavam juntos, mulher! – Ele a cortou exasperado, sentou em uma das cadeiras espalhadas no salão e olhou para a mulher a sua frente com impaciência – Passou dos limites e sabe o que isso significa.

- Não pode me manter presa aqui novamente. Vou acabar enlouquecendo se não puder sair!

- Tarde demais para isso.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Ela respirou fundo e aproximou-se perigosamente do marido – Está chamando a mim, Arashi, de louca?

- Estou dizendo que deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências antes de realizar seus atos escusos. – Ele levantou com um suspiro – Está confinada a seu quarto até que eu resolva que pode sair novamente.

- Não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo apenas porque matei um humano! – Ela o seguiu escada a cima tentando controlar o desejo de matá-lo.

- Se isso fosse tudo o que fez... Talvez eu realmente não a castigasse desse modo, Arashi – Ele continuou a subir calmamente e caminhou para seus aposentos – Mas, você achou que podia ameaçar nosso filho e**_ isso_** eu não vou permitir.

- Eu não fiz exatamente isso.

- Entre nos seus aposentos e permaneça lá até que eu diga que pode sair – Ele abriu a porta do próprio quarto e lançou um olhar irritado a esposa – Tem sorte por eu não mandar jogá-la nas celas do subsolo.

- Você não ousaria tratar-me como uma qualquer. Sou Arashi, a segunda filha do Lorde do Norte.

- E eu sou Inu no Taisho, Lorde das Terras do Oeste onde você está. – Ele apertou a porta fazendo com que a madeira rangesse com a força aplicada sobre ela – Você ameaçou **_meu_** filho e herdeiro, desobedeceu **_minhas_** ordens e matou uma criança inocente que estava sob minha proteção.

- Era apenas um maldito humano!

- E você é apenas minha maldita esposa! – Os olhos dourados brilharam perigosamente enquanto ele falava calmamente – Quando aceitei você como esposa tenho a impressão de tê-la ouvido fazer um juramento de lealdade...

- Eu não te traí.

- Sim, **_apenas_**_ desobedeceu minhas ordens_. – Começou a fechar a porta calmamente ignorando os protestos da mulher parada no corredor. – Faça o que mandei e esquecerei seus _'pequenos deslizes',_ e se sequer _'pensar'_ em encostar em nosso filho novamente terei que providenciar para que não possa machucar a mais ninguém.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Entenda como quiser. – Ele murmurou enquanto terminava de fechar a porta.

_'Não se preocupe, meu Lorde... Não precisarei tocar em nosso filho se puder tirar você do meu caminho'_ Ela virou entrando no próprio quarto ignorando os guardas parados na porta _' Sem sua má influencia, Sesshoumaru poderá viver muito tempo.'_

**0 **

Os dias passam lentamente quando se está preso, os planos de vingança apenas se tornam mais constantes. E foi isso o que aconteceu com Arashi, os dias transformaram-se em semanas e antes que ela pudesse perceber, em meses. Ignorou as visitas do marido que voltava todas as noites e tentava conversar e acalmá-la até notar que quanto mais o ignorava mais o seu castigo aumentava... Então, passou a fingir que o ouvia e concordava com o que ele lhe era dito.

Quando finalmente pode sair de _'sua prisão'_ novamente seu ódio pelos humanos ou pelo, que considerava, um marido injusto tinha aumentado a um grau que beirava a insanidade. Observara através da janela de seu quarto, o único contato que lhe restar com o mundo exterior do castelo, o filho sair todos os dias e voltar a cada dia com uma aparência melhor.

_'Mais amigos humanos... Mais inimigos a serem eliminados'_

Sesshoumaru continuava deixar o castelo todos os dias, a se encontrar com crianças humanas e brincar com elas ao invés de matá-las. Não percebia sua superioridade e isso a irritava, precisava consertar aquilo de uma vez por todas. O cheiro de humanos nele era mais forte a cada dia e a simples imagem de seu filho com crianças fracas e inúteis era o bastante para que sentisse seu estomago virar.

Enquanto estivesse viva não permitiria que Sesshoumaru se misturasse àquela raça que há muito deveria ter se extinguido, se o filho teimava em desobedecer-lhe mudaria suas táticas. Palavras não mais teriam lugar na lição que estava preste a lhe ensinar.

**0 **

Sesshoumaru saiu do castelo e entrou na floresta que o circundava com a certeza que estava sendo seguido, não sabia o que fizera o pai deixá-la sair novamente, mas a mãe com certeza causaria mais problemas. Acelerou o ritmo dos passos até adquirir uma boa distância e saltou para os galhos altos de uma das árvores antigas, esperou que ela o alcançasse, sabia que seu esconderijo não duraria muito, mas ao menos seria o bastante para saber se ela estava realmente o seguindo.

Arashi caminhou em passos apressados atrás do filho, estreitou os olhos quando o perdeu de vista. Ao que parecia Sesshoumaru pensava que podia enganá-la, criança tola pensando que poderia enganar um Inu Yokai adulto. Parou no local onde o cheiro dele desaparecia e olhou em volta procurando esconderijos prováveis.

_'Maldito garoto tornando-se tão bom em tão pouco tempo'_, levantou os olhos para as árvores folhosas nessa época do ano procurando pela roupa branca que ele usava, não poderia camuflar-se por muito tempo em meio àquelas árvores. Isso é claro se não houvessem tantas malditas árvores de cerejeiras por ali.

- Inferno! – Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando clarear os pensamentos, fechou os olhos lentamente prestando atenção aos sons a sua volta e a presença dele. Encontraria aquele fedelho abusado e o faria pagar por tentar enganá-la.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, mãe? – Ele sorriu ao vê-la virar em sua direção, pulando de volta para o chão – Ou saiu para dar uma volta e se sentiu mal?

- Estou descansando, _querido_. – Ela franziu o cenho ao pronunciar aquela odiosa palavra, não combinava com sua natureza ser carinhosa e sabia pela expressão no rosto do garoto que ele tinha notado seu desconforto ao pronunciá-la. – Fiquei muito tempo trancada no quarto – _'Graças a você e seu odioso pai'_ completou em pensamento – E acho que exagerei. Não deveria ter vindo tão longe no primeiro dia.

- Entendo. – Ele sorriu enquanto aproximava-se da mulher calmamente – Voltarei com a senhora até o castelo... Não queremos que nada de ruim lhe aconteça, não é mesmo?

- Oh, mas ainda é cedo e o dia tão bonito – Ela fechou as mãos em punhos enquanto observava o filho caminhar pelo caminho que acabara de passar. – Não quero voltar ainda.

- Pode continuar seu passeio mais tarde, mãe. – Ele continuou a caminhar sorrindo disfarçadamente quando a ouviu suspirar as suas costas – Vamos voltar para que possa descansar...

Arashi suspirou resignada antes de seguir o garoto de volta para casa, ao que parecia ele estava ficando esperto rapidamente. Conseguira manipulá-la rapidamente e isso era algo que poucos yokais eram capazes, sorriu ao pensar como eram parecidos. Ambos fariam tudo a seu alcance para conseguir o que desejavam. Sesshoumaru acabaria por fazer as coisas a seu modo, porque no fundo eles eram iguais.

_'Sim, por mais que você deteste pensar isso, querido... É muito parecido com sua mãe'_

**0 **

Arashi esperava a volta do filho escondida perto da escada, as sombras provavam ser uma fiel companheira em seus planos. Cansara de tentar segui-lo, o cheiro de humanos parecia contaminá-la a cada vez que deixava o castelo, e resolvera que seria melhor _'conversar' _com ele e _'aconselhá-lo'_ a parar de misturar-se com humanos. Orgulhava-se de ter _'jeito com as palavras'_, como suas irmãs costumavam dizer quando ainda vivia com elas. Não importava que isso significasse que ela era uma manipuladora no fundo, enquanto conseguisse o que queria não importa do que a chamassem.

Pelas janelas de seu quarto vira o filho, agora um adolescente, passar pelos portões do castelo e caminhar calmamente, naquela posição de superioridade tão conhecida, pelo pátio. Sabia que ele logo entraria e iria direto para seu quarto, evitando sua companhia como fazia desde o dia em que a flagrara _'cuidando de seu amigo'_ na clareira. Sorriu consigo mesma ao vê-lo caminhar na direção da escada e flexionou os dedos instintivamente em antecipação por sua aproximação, mas essa sensação durou pouco. Antes que o garoto colocasse o pé no primeiro degrau uma sombra saiu de uma das câmeras e o chamou;

- Sesshoumaru. – O jovem yokai parou ao ouvir o pai chamá-lo, virou em sua direção com um olhar interrogativo – Caminhe comigo, tenho que falar com você.

- Como desejar, pai.

_'Maldito Inu no Taisho'_ sempre estragando seus planos e protegendo o maldito filho. Como poderia educá-lo se estava sempre sendo interrompida? Pensou em segui-los, mas mudou de idéia.

Se o marido estivera escondido no térreo esperando pela chegada do filho então deveria ter sentido sua presença, se os seguisse provavelmente receberia outra punição e não estava disposta a passar mais uma temporada naquele quarto que, a cada dia que passava, parecia se tornar menor. Deu meia volta, marchando para seu próprio quarto, esperaria pela volta dos dois e então conversaria com o filho _'amigavelmente'_ ou talvez estivesse na hora de agir novamente.

**0 **

Sesshoumaru seguiu o pai para fora do castelo em silêncio, sabia que aquilo tinha uma razão. Arashi estava por perto e o pai não queria que ela os ouvisse, aquele clima insuportavelmente tenso era demais e tão diferente do que podia ver na casa de seus amigos humanos. Pais deveriam cuidar, aconselhar e, não provocar o terror e ameaçar para conseguirem o que desejavam. Estava se tornando cansativo permanecer dentro daquela casa luxuosa e sombria mesmo à luz do dia, por isso saía nas primeiras horas da manhã e passava todo o dia nos campos com algumas das crianças que ainda se aproximavam dele ou visitando os pais de seu falecido amigo, Tenko.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Por que a soltou novamente, pai? – Encarou o yokai mais velho sem medo quando viu a expressão dele se fechar. – Sabe que ela tem atacado o vilarejo? Matado animais e destruído partes da plantação? – Desviou os olhos do pai e cruzou os braços na frente do peito – Logo todos se voltarão contra nós por causa das ações dessa mulher.

- Arashi é sua mãe e não deveria tratá-la de forma tão desrespeitosa, Sesshoumaru.

- Ela é uma louca controladora que faz as coisas mais absurdas para me convencer a fazer as coisas a seu modo.

Inu no Taisho encarou o filho em silêncio, não podia negar suas palavras ou defender a mulher dos atos insanos que realmente tinha cometido. Suspirou baixo e aproximou-se mais do garoto.

- Não posso mantê-la trancada para sempre, você sabe disso. – Fez uma pausa esperando alguma reação do filho e continuou desanimado quando não obteve nenhuma. – Se ela resolver comunicar a seu avô, com certeza entraremos em guerra com o clã do norte.

- E se ela fizer novamente? E se matar outro humano?

- Acha que uma guerra entre clãs não tiraria vidas? – Inu no Taisho respirou fundo desviando os olhos para o horizonte – Gostaria de ter outra saída para esse problema, Sesshoumaru... Mas, manter sua mãe trancada não é a solução apropriada.

- Não quero perder outro amigo, ou ouvir as pessoas do vilarejo chamando-nos de assassinos.

- Eu sei que não, filho. – Ele colocou a mão no ombro de filho e esperou que virasse os olhos em sua direção – Tudo o que podemos fazer, por enquanto, é vigiá-la.

- Eu sei, pai.

- Tome mais cuidado enquanto eu estiver fora, mantenha-se afastado da casa do chefe da vila... – O yokai mais velho sorriu ao ver a surpresa nos olhos dourados do filho – Sim, eu sei onde passa seus dias.

- Queria que eu ficasse aqui?

- Não, entendo suas razões. – Apertou o ombro do filho antes de afastar-se – Apenas tenha cuidado e não vá até lá enquanto eu estiver vistoriando nossas fronteiras. Dois dias no máximo.

- Acha que ela pode tentar matá-los? – Sesshoumaru perguntou um pouco mais alto enquanto o pai caminhava na direção dos portões do castelo.

- Acho que sua mãe é imprevisível e é melhor prevenir. – Fez um gesto esperando que o garoto o seguisse – Não quero que os acontecimentos se repitam.

- Eu entendo, pai.

**0 **

Sesshoumaru suspirou entediado na sua posição no alto muro do castelo, mais de uma semana havia se passado e não saíra nem uma vez do castelo. Tentara algumas vezes esgueirar-se para visitar os amigos, mas mudara de idéia ao perceber que a mãe o seguira. Queria muito ter algo para fazer, andar livremente pelo campo sem ter que se preocupar com a mulher descontrolada que chamava de mãe, mas isso não era possível no momento.

- Aonde pensa que vai, mãe? – Saltou para o chão a alguns passos de Arashi e cruzou os braços na frente do peito quando a viu estreitar os olhos levemente. – Sabe que não pode deixar o castelo sozinha.

- Desde quando devo satisfações dos meus atos para um pirralho como você?

- Não deve. Apenas não pode sair desacompanhada. – Girou os olhos antes de segui-la e tentou permanecer calmo – Sua _'saúde frágil'_, entende? Não pode ir muito longe ou _'acidentes'_ podem acontecer...

- Acidentes do tipo... Outro amigo seu aparecer morto?

- Não. – Apertou o passo e a ultrapassou parando à sua frente – Acidentes do tipo que podem colocá-la em problemas com meu pai... – Por mais que tentasse não conseguiu reprimir um tom alegre na voz ao completar – Não queremos que a senhora tenha que passar outra temporada no quarto, não é mesmo?

- Está me ameaçando, Sesshoumaru?

- Apenas avisando, mãe. – Ele sorriu satisfeito ao ver a irritação nos olhos dela – Não queremos que nada aconteça com a senhora e temos que nos esforçar para cuidar muito bem de _'seus passeios'_.

- Isso não terminou, _querido_... – Ela deu meia volta entrando no castelo novamente – Não pode me vigiar o tempo todo.

Sesshoumaru pulou para seu posto no muro do castelo novamente e olhou Arashi desaparecer pelas portas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. _'Tem razão, mamãe... Mas, posso vigiá-la para que não cometa mais atos impensados...'_ Voltou os olhos dourados para o horizonte pensando quanto tempo mais passaria até a volta do pai, as irmãzinhas gêmeas de Tenko tinham nascido há poucos dias e ele desejava conhecê-las.

**0 **

Inu no Taisho voltou pouco mais de uma semana depois, Sesshoumaru parecia mais irritado que o normal e a julgar pela expressão insatisfeita de Arashi o filho deveria tê-la seguido a todos os lugares possíveis nas últimas semanas, estragando qualquer que fossem seus planos. Sua mulher estava se tornando um fardo muito maior do que pensara a principio, apenas causava confusões ao invés de auxiliá-lo. Se, ao menos, ela ficasse dentro do castelo ou saísse apenas para passeios inofensivos como havia sido nos primeiros anos de convivência... Mas, depois do nascimento de Sesshoumaru ela havia se tornado um tanto quanto intransigente com os humanos e à medida que o garoto crescia isso tinha apenas piorado.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde sua volta e o filho voltara a sua rotina de desaparecer durante o dia, o humor de Arashi piorava cada vez mais e Inu no Taisho não mais encontrava desculpas convincentes para mantê-la a sua vista.

O fato dela olhar em sua direção com mal disfarçado ódio e repulsa também não ajudava muito, era sempre tão desanimador sequer pensar em passar mais que quinze minutos em sua companhia... Se ao menos soubesse que ela não aprontaria nada ficaria feliz em deixá-la fazer o que quisesse... De preferência bem longe de si, mas a realidade era outra bem diferente.

- Aonde vai, Arashi?

- Como se não bastasse aquele pirralho agora tenho que dar satisfações a você também? – Ela virou na direção do marido, a hostilidade era evidente em sua voz e pela maneira como flexionava os dedos parecia a ponto de atacá-lo.

_'Mulher insolente' _ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou esperando que fizesse algum movimento em sua direção, quando ela baixou as mãos lentamente ele deu um passo em sua direção.

- O _'pirralho'_ é **_seu_** filho e **_voc_** não deveria tratá-lo dessa maneira... – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e endureceu a expressão quando ela girou os olhos em um sinal de impaciência. – Não quero que saia sozinha... Sesshoumaru não lhe contou que algum _yokai__ perigoso_ tem matado animais do vilarejo?

- Oh... Mesmo? – Arashi disfarçou o sorriso fingindo uma expressão surpresa – ele não me contou esses fatos... Apenas não me deixou sair sozinha... – Forçou um sorriso inocente no rosto – E eu me irritando com os atos dele quando tudo o que desejava era proteger sua pobre mãe...

- Sim, ele só queria protegê-la... – Ele se esforçou para não dizer o que realmente pensava daquela encenação e estendeu o braço para a mulher – Mas, se realmente quiser passear posso acompanhá-la.

- Oh, não é necessário. Sei que tem muitos afazeres, meu Lorde. – Ela se encolheu para não tocá-lo e sorriu novamente fingindo não notar a expressão satisfeita no rosto do marido – Não vou incomodá-lo, vou apenas dar uma volta nos arredores do castelo.

- Eu insisto em acompanhá-la, Arashi. – Ignorou a expressão insatisfeita da mulher quando pegou sua mão – Sua segurança e satisfação vêm em primeiro lugar para mim.

- Nesse caso... – Ela falou entre dentes – _Será um prazer ter sua companhia, meu lorde..._

**0 **

Sesshoumaru voltou para o castelo com uma expressão tranqüila, ao menos permaneceria assim até que chegasse em casa. Não devia ter segurado um dos bebês, mas a mulher parecera tão atrapalhada com as duas crianças recém-nascidas que ele se oferecera para ajudar. Tinha sido um erro, podia sentir o cheiro da criança em si mesmo... Não queria provocar a mãe quando ela parecia ter se acalmado novamente, mas no momento parecera tão natural que não conseguira evitar.

As duas garotinhas eram tão pequenas e mesmo assim o lembravam tanto de Tenko, mal podia esperar para que elas crescessem o suficiente para poder ter amigos novamente. Ensinaria a elas tudo o que tinha ensinado ao amigo, mais coisas até já que não planeja perdê-las. Balançou a cabeça levemente ao passar pelos portões do castelo tentando colocar as idéias no lugar, o que estava pensando?

Anos se passariam antes que tivesse a chance de poder brincar realmente com elas e segundo a tola tradição dos humanos, garotas deveriam se comportar e não passar os dias correndo nos campos e caçando.

- Sesshoumaru... – Arashi chamou assim que ele entrou no castelo, viu o garoto olhar para em sua direção e torceu o nariz ao sentir o maldito cheiro de humano misturado ao dele.

- Deseja alguma coisa, mãe?

- Vá se lavar e depois conversamos.

- Como disse?

- Vá tomar um banho e não saia do rio até que esse cheiro nojento saia de você.

Ele piscou com a hostilidade na voz feminina, Arashi nunca falara com ele desse modo. Costumava sempre forçar um tom doce e manipulador em suas tentativas de controlá-lo.

- Não sinto cheiro nojento nenhum em mim. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e encarou a mulher a sua frente com falsa inocência.

- Está fedendo a humanos, vá se lavar agora!

- O cheiro de sangue é muito pior... – Estreitou os olhos levemente sem fazer menção de obedecê-la – Posso senti-lo em você há anos e nunca disse que precisa tomar um banho para poder ficar perto de mim – Ignorou o instinto de fugir quando a viu aproximar-se dele lentamente flexionando as garras perigosamente – Até porque duvido que esse odor saia de você, está impregnado assim como sua loucura.

- _Maldito garoto abusado!_ – Em um movimento rápido, e inesperado, ela avançou sobre o filho e o levantou do chão pelo pescoço prensando-o contra a parede – Acha que pode me desafiar até quando? – Estreitou os olhos dourados que brilharam perigosamente enquanto aumentava a pressão no pescoço do garoto que se debatia e arranhava seu braço em uma tentativa de se soltar – Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu o avisei para não ficar perto de humanos e agora você volta com o cheiro de um deles tão misturado ao seu que me enoja.

- Pare, mãe. – As palavras não passaram de um murmúrio estrangulado e ele afundou as garras mais nos braços dela, fechando os olhos quando o cheiro de sangue atingiu suas narinas – Estou avisando...

- Cale-se! – Levantou a mão livre rapidamente desferindo um tapa no rosto do garoto que se calou assustado – Estou cansada de sua insubordinação e teimosia, Sesshoumaru... – Desceu a mão até o pescoço do garoto, unindo-a a outra e apertando seu pescoço lentamente, sorrindo ao vê-lo ficar sem ar –Acho que o tempo de _'conversar'_ acabou, querido... Mamãe vai ensiná-lo a deixar de andar com humanos...

Sesshoumaru entreabriu os olhos lentamente sentindo a visão embaçar enquanto suas forças desapareciam. Ouviu passos se aproximando, mas estava fraco demais para reconhecer a pessoa. Fechou os olhos novamente, soltando os braços dela sem forças para continuar lutando.

- ARASHI! – O garoto caiu no chão arfando quando Arashi o soltou, ele levou as mãos ao pescoço sentindo a região dolorida e olhou para a cena a sua frente reconhecendo a voz do pai. – _Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não tocar em meu filho?_ – Inu no Taisho ajoelhou ao lado do garoto certificando-se que ele estava bem antes de levantar aproximando-se da mulher que levantava-se lentamente – _O que eu deveria fazer com você agora?_

- Ele me desafiou, eu disse para se afastar dos humanos e sinta o cheiro dele! – Levantou as mãos avançando para o marido na mesma rapidez que fizera com o filho, deu um gemido frustrado quando ele segurou seus pulsos mantendo-os afastados de si – Vou matá-lo e acabar com os problemas.

- Acabou, Arashi. – Ele a empurrou na direção dos guardas que haviam corrido ao ouvir o primeiro grito, olhou friamente para a mulher que tentava se soltar das mãos dos yokais e completou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz – Levem-na para baixo.

- Não pode me mandar para lá. – Olhou para o marido pela primeira vez percebendo a gravidade da situação – Você coloca inimigos e prisioneiros de guerra lá, sou sua mulher.

- Tenha calma, as celas estão vazias há muito tempo. – Ele sorriu ironicamente para a mulher – No momento você não é minha mulher e sim apenas uma louca que tentou matar meu filho. – Virou de costas aproximando-se do filho que permanecia no chão tentando se recuperar.

- Avisarei meu pai, mandarei um mensageiro até o castelo do norte e você será punido por fazer isso comigo, Inu no Taisho.

- Faça isso se desejar, vou ajudá-la emprestando-lhe meu melhor e mais rápido mensageiro... – Ele levantou o garoto nos braços e passou pela mulher sem lhe dirigir sequer um olhar – Tentou matar meu herdeiro, **SEU** filho... – Fez uma pausa enquanto subia os degraus lentamente deixando que o peso de suas palavras caíssem sobre sua mulher – Seu pai concordará comigo que precisa de _'uma lição',_ como você mesma diz.

**0 **

Quase dois anos se passaram antes que Arashi pudesse deixar sua cela no subsolo do castelo. A face mortalmente pálida, os longos cabelos prateados haviam perdido completamente o brilho de outrora, mas os olhos dourados ainda conservavam as mesmas emoções. Brilhavam mais do que nunca com ódio e frustração pelo que tinha passado, ser tratada como uma qualquer e tendo que, vez ou outra, suportar a companhia de algum preso de guerra. Não pensava no fato de sua cela ser maior que todas as outras, ou que nunca tinha realmente ficado mais do que dez metros próxima de outro prisioneiro. Tudo que ela podia pensar era na humilhação pela qual tinha passado. Maldito Inu no Taisho esquecendo-se que ela era Arashi, segunda filha do chefe do Clã do Norte e senhora do castelo do Clã do Oeste.

Ele pagaria por tudo o que passara nos últimos meses, Sesshoumaru pagaria por ser o causador de tudo aquilo também. Até mesmo seu pai, que ignorara seus pedidos de ajuda e apenas a aconselhara a ser forte, pagaria por essa traição. Quando sua vingança fosse realizada todos se arrependeriam por não tratá-la como merecia.

A mulher entrou em seu quarto calmamente com a mesma postura superior de antes, não importava como se sentisse não daria a satisfação a ninguém de ver que conseguiram abalar sua confiança parcialmente. Rosnou para a criada que se aproximou para ajudá-la e sorriu satisfeita ao vê-la correr para fora do cômodo, olhou em volta reconhecendo cada objeto em seu quarto. Nada havia mudado de lugar e o quarto parecia limpo arejado como se apenas um dia tivesse se passado desde que o deixara, ao menos isso. Odiaria ter que voltar para um quarto abandonado, uma espécie de lembrete que todos a haviam esquecido.

Caminhou lentamente até o grande espelho na penteadeira e examinou seu reflexo por longos minutos, a raiva crescendo a cada segundo enquanto notava o que aquela temporada no subsolo havia feito com sua aparência. Virou-se rapidamente para a janela ao reconhecer a voz do filho vindo do pátio, maldito fosse por continuar sendo feliz e despreocupado enquanto sua pobre mãe sofria em uma cela mofada.

Sesshoumaru pagaria, seria o primeiro a sofrer em suas mãos. Apertou o parapeito frio da janela e olhou para o garoto que deixava o castelo em silêncio enquanto planos se formavam em sua mente. Não tentaria matá-lo novamente, havia aprendido sua lição naqueles dois anos trancada, mas Inu no Taisho nunca dissera que estava proibida de encontrar outros modos de ensinar o filho a se comportar.

Arashi sorriu consigo mesma enquanto afastava-se da janela. Algo que dois anos não puderam apagar de sua memória fora o cheiro de humanos nas roupas do filho, esperaria algum tempo até que estivesse recuperada e começaria a colocar sua vingança em andamento. Mataria os amigos do filho e dessa vez não deixaria rastros ou testemunhas que pudessem incriminá-la.

**0 **

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos confuso, ouvindo o barulho de passos apressados vindo do lado de fora, olhou para a janela para ver a lua ainda no céu. Sentou na cama confuso e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em uma tentativa de ordenar os pensamentos para saber o que estava acontecendo, franziu o cenho sentindo o cheiro forte de madeira queimada que o vento trazia.

- FOGO!

- Tem que nos ajudar, Inu no Taisho.

- Por que mandaram uma mulher nos avisar?

- Meu marido ficou lá ajudando os outros. – Uma voz feminina choramingou – Pelos deuses, nos ajude.

O jovem yokai pulou da cama, os sentidos alertas ao ouvir a voz do pai ordenando aos outros yokais que fossem para o vilarejo. Os olhos dourados se arregalaram na escuridão enquanto lembrava dos amigos e do que poderia acontecer com as crianças.

- A vila inteira vai ser destruída.

- O vento está forte, vai espalhar o fogo. – Inu no Taisho falou – Temos que ser rápidos.

- Vai nos ajudar?

- Se você sair da minha frente – O Lorde yokai desvencilhou-se da mulher – Fique aqui, vai estar segura no castelo.

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas correndo depois de vestir-se rapidamente, olhou para os yokais que corriam para fora do castelo e precipitou-se na direção do pai.

- Fique aqui, Sesshoumaru. – O yokai mais velho ordenou saindo do castelo com o resto dos homens.

- Eu vou ajudar. – O filho o seguiu para fora.

- Não quero ter que me preocupar com você também. – Ele virou-se na direção do garoto, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente em uma tentativa de assustá-lo – A situação já está bem grave sem que eu tenha que parar para pensar se você não vai se ferir.

- Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto meus amigos podem estar morrendo! – Sesshoumaru olhou firme para o pai, sem deixar-se intimidar – Não tenho medo de você e estamos apenas perdendo tempo aqui.

- Vá para o rio. – O yokai mais velho deu as costas para o filho, uma parte de si sentia orgulho pelo garoto não se deixar intimidar e lutar pelo que achava certo. Se ao menos a situação não fosse tão grave – Ajude os homens de lá com a água.

- Quero ir para a vila com você.

- Vá para o rio. Preciso de alguém para supervisionar as coisas por lá. – Inu no Taisho respirou fundo sentindo os olhos arderem como cheiro forte de madeira queimada. – Mandarei chamá-lo se for necessário.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado enquanto via a figura do pai aumentar tomando sua verdadeira forma de cachorro branco antes de desaparecer na escuridão. Suspirou desanimado por não ter a chance de discutir sobre a situação, balançou a cabeça levemente antes de correr na direção do rio. Mesmo na completa escuridão e com o cheiro de madeira tão forte no ar seria fácil achar o caminho certo, os gritos dos homens guiariam seu caminho.

**0 **

Arashi observou com satisfação e desapontamento de dentro das sombras. Sorria com a visão da vila parcialmente destruída e amaldiçoava ao marido e seus subordinados por terem conseguido diminuir a intensidade do fogo tão rapidamente. Sua maior frustração era não ter sido capaz de matar ninguém, escolhera uma noite quente para colocar seu pequeno plano em ação, só não contara com os humanos idiotas acordados até tarde e rápidos o suficiente para começarem a apagar os pequenos focos de fogo. Claro que o vento forte que espalhara pequenas fagulhas por toda a vila tinham lhe sido de grande ajuda, mas... Suspirou, ao menos conseguira fazer um grande estrago.

Estreitou os olhos ao ver o filho aproximar-se do pai com um sorriso satisfeito, amaldiçoava os dois por sempre conseguirem acabar com seus planos. Aos menos dessa vez não fora pega, com toda aquela distração eles nem tinham lembrado de sua existência. Pela primeira vez isso a deixava satisfeita, poderia voltar ao castelo sem que ninguém percebesse o que tinha feito. Provavelmente pensariam que ela ignorara os apelos dos humanos e continuara a dormir, o que realmente teria feito se não fosse a causa de tudo aquilo. Deu de ombros e virou para voltar á segurança do castelo quando captou um cheiro conhecido vindo da casa do chefe da vila.

Olhou para a jovem humana parada à porta com algumas crianças a seu redor e aproximou-se lentamente sem deixar as sobras que a ocultavam. O cheiro que sentira no filho naquele dia em que quase o matara não podia ser daquela mulher, Sesshoumaru era jovem demais para pensar em se envolver com alguém daquele modo. Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado direito e observou a cena com mais atenção, ela segurava dois bebês...

- Parece que o fogo está controlado, crianças – A mulher humana sorriu carinhosamente para as pequenas crianças a sua volta – Podem brincar aqui, mas não atrapalhem o trabalho dos homens, certo?

Arashi estreitou os olhos com desprezo ao ver o bando de pirralhos brincando no espaço que os separava do resto das casas. _'Crianças idiotas'_ Por certo pensavam que aquilo tinha sido apenas um jogo.

- Vou colocar Natsu e Haru na cama novamente, não se afastem.

_'Os bebês!'_ O cheiro conhecido era dos bebês. _'Maldito Sesshoumaru, como se não bastasse brincar com esses seres inferiores ainda fica de babá para crianças humanas?'_

Olhou para as crianças humanas brincando distraídas na frente da casa e correu na direção da casa em que a mulher entrara. Parece que sua sorte havia mudado, poderia matar alguém esta noite. Sorriu consiga mesma ao pisar no assoalho de madeira, poderia finalmente vingar-se dos meses presas no subsolo do castelo.

**0 **

- Muito obrigado, Inu no Taisho-sama – O chefe do vilarejo falou em tom amistoso para o lorde yokai – Não teríamos conseguido apagar o fogo a tempo sem sua ajuda.

Sesshoumaru olhou satisfeito para os dois homens conversando amigavelmente, os outros habitantes do vilarejo pareciam felizes, embora mostrassem a aparência cansada por terem passado parte da noite apagando focos espalhados de fogo que aumentavam mais a cada rajada de vento. Não estava satisfeito pela destruição do lugar que tanto gostava de passar seus dias, mas quem sabe esse pequeno incidente ajudasse a apagar as suspeitas contra eles.

Embora nunca ninguém pudesse provar nada sempre o olhavam de maneira desconfiada graças os atos estranhos de sua mãe. O tempo em que ela ficara presa apenas tinha feito com que isso aumentasse uma vez que todos os ataques tinham cessado, ao menos ela não tinha feito nada desde que fora solta ou as suspeitas aumentariam novamente.

O jovem yokai virou de repente com o som de pequenos passos correndo seguidos de gritos infantis, estreitou os olhos vasculhando as redondezas. Se encontrasse a mãe por perto tentando se aproveitar daquela situação para atacar as pessoas novamente iria...

- FOGO!

- PAPA! A casa ta pegando fogo!

Sesshoumaru piscou quando as crianças passaram por ele tentando entender qual das casas estaria em chamas.

- Hana-sama está lá dentro. – Uma das meninas choramingou agarrando-se as vestes da mãe.

- Hana! As crianças! – O chefe do vilarejo murmurou enquanto disparava na direção da própria casa que ficava um pouco afastada das outras e onde as crianças tinham sido mantidas até aquele momento. – Hana!

Sesshoumaru o seguiu antes mesmo que a informação se formasse em sua mente, olhou para a casa pegando fogo em choque enquanto observava o homem desaparecer na fumaça e chamas que a cercavam. Começou a segui-lo e olhou irritado quando foi impedido por braços mais fortes segurando-o, virou irritado encontrando os olhos dourados do pai e começou a se debater tentando se soltar.

- O que estão esperando? Vão pegar mais água! – Inu no Taisho ordenou para os homens que observavam a cena em choque – AGORA!

- Solte-me, pai! Eles vão morrer!

- Ajude com a água, Sesshoumaru.

- Não, tenho que entrar e—

- Não adianta entrar lá agora, ajude com os baldes. – A ordem estava implícita no tom de voz do pai, o rapaz apenas concordou com um aceno sabendo que não seria solto se continuasse a lutar e contradizê-lo. – É o que podemos fazer por eles. – Diminuiu a pressão do abraço lentamente libertando o filho.

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça por alguns minutos tentando ignorar as vozes a seu redor, que gritavam ordens, os passos apressados correndo de um lado para o outro. Franziu o cenho com o cheiro de madeira queimada e ouviu o pai avisar para se manter afastado, mas o ignorou. Levantou a cabeça depressa ouvindo um grito angustiado vindo de dentro da casa se sobrepor às vozes a seu redor, percebendo que não conseguiria apenas observar aquilo.

- Perdoe-me, pai... – Murmurou antes de correr na direção da casa, ignorou os gritos do pai chamando por ele e ultrapassou a barreira de fumaça que tomava conta de toda a frente do lugar.

- Vai atrás dele, meu Lorde? – Um dos Yokais perguntou trazendo mais baldes cheios, observou seu mestre olhar para a grande casa com um olhar duvidoso por alguns momentos antes que lhe respondesse.

-Não, vamos tentar apagar o fogo. – Respirou fundo ignorando o cheiro de queimado que ameaçava sufocá-lo – O que estão esperando? MAIS RÁPIDO!

**0 **

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa e cobriu o rosto com parte de seu quimono tentando filtrar o ar, aquele cheiro era muito forte para que pudesse suportar. Virou para todos os lados chamando as pessoas que considerava como uma segunda família enquanto adentrava o local o mais rápido possível que as vigas caindo ou as chamas o deixavam.

- Sesshoumaru...

Ele parou de repente ao ouvir o fraco chamado e olhou na direção do cômodo onde o fogo era mais intenso.

- Continue falando. – Falou o mais firme possível enquanto seguia a direção que achava ter vindo o chamado – CONTINUE FALANDO!

- No quarto... – a mulher murmurou um pouco mais alto, começando a tossir em conseqüência do esforço.

O jovem yokai pulou pelos obstáculos no chão desviando de partes da casa que desabavam banhadas pelo fogo enquanto seguia na direção do quarto. Ouviu um dos bebês chorar alto e pulou para dentro do cômodo parando a poucos centímetros da mulher sentada encolhida em um dos cantos do quarto, abraçada a criança.

- Vou tirar você daqui, Hana-san – Ele ajoelhou a seu lado colocando a mão em seu ombro – Onde estão os outros?

- Mortos... – Ela murmurou em um fio de voz, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto formando trilhas na pele manchada de fuligem. – Apenas Haru e... – A mulher parou de falar e começou a tossir novamente, só então ele notou o corte profundo em seu ombro do qual o sangue brotava em abundância manchando suas roupas e formando uma poça a sua volta.

- O que houve? – Ele tirou a criança chorosa dos braços da mãe e tentou ajudá-la a levantar para ser afastado bruscamente. – Hana-san?

- Tire Haru... Daqui – Ela pediu em voz fraca.

- Não posso deixá-la aqui, não vou conseguir entrar novamente...

- Não estou pedindo para voltar. – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas – Eu disse para... Salvar minha... Filha...

Ele olhou em silêncio para a mulher, notando a palidez fora do normal de seu rosto baixando lentamente para o quimono manchado de sangue. O corte no ombro não era nada perto dos outros ferimentos em seu corpo, ela estava morrendo e sabia disso.

- Conte-me quem lhe fez isso. – Ele levantou lentamente antes de tirar o manto da criança em seus braços e enrolá-la no próprio quimono, abraçando-a novamente. – O que aconteceu com os outros?

- Meu marido foi morto... Tentando salvar Natsu – Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos soluçando com a lembrança. – Minha pequena criança...

- Quem fez isso? – Ele pulou para trás quando uma viga caiu entre os dois e estremeceu ouvindo a mulher gritar em terror, tentou aproximar-se novamente e parou ao vê-la fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Saia agora, Sesshoumaru.

- Diga quem fez isso com você. – Ele olhou para o rosto pálido e delicado, daquela que considerara mais que uma mãe, com uma determinação surpreendente – Não sairei daqui enquanto não disser.

Hana balançou a cabeça lentamente estremecendo com o choro.

- Não, Sesshoumaru – Ela se encolheu mais com um gemido angustiado de dor pelos cortes profundos em seu corpo – Apenas salve Haru para mim... Cuide dela... Como eu cuidei de você.

- SESSHOUMARU! – A voz do pai trovejou do lado de fora da casa o que despertou o jovem de seu estado de torpor e fez com que a garotinha em seus braços se encolhesse chorando mais alto, agarrando-se a sua camisa.

- Estou indo, pai! – Lançou um último olhar a mulher no meio das chamas, viu que ela parara de chorar e sabia o que aquilo significava. – Perdoe-me, Hana-san... – Abraçou a menina mais forte e correu pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito percebendo que não conseguiria sair por ali. Olhou em volta por alguns minutos antes de ver uma pequena brecha entre as chamas que levava a uma porta fechada, a única que sobrara ainda parcialmente em pé. Respirou fundo antes de correr e saltar em sua direção destruindo a madeira fina como se fosse feita de papel e caindo no chão do lado de fora da casa.

Ouviu o pai chamar seu nome antes que mais de um jato de água o atingisse, encolheu-se no chão abraçado à menina enquanto tossia descontroladamente pela fumaça que aspirara. Caiu de lado no pavimento sem soltar Haru que abraçava-se a ele encolhendo-se com os gritos dos homens a sua volta.

- Você está bem, filho?

- Diga aos homens para não fazerem tanto barulho – Ele murmurou em um tom baixo e rouco – Estão assustando Haru...

Inu no Taisho deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que o filho estava bem o bastante para ordenar algo e o pegou nos braços junto com a menina que não o soltava.

- E os outros?

- Mortos... Estão todos mortos... Pai – O rapaz baixou os olhos para a menina em seu peito – Algo os atacou e provocou... O incêndio... – segurou a mão de Haru notando um pedaço de pano conhecido – Hana-san não quis me contar... Quem foi... Eu... – Com algum esforço ele pegou o tecido da garotinha e estreitou os olhos levemente – Arashi. – murmurou.

- Não deixem o fogo espalhar.

- O chefe está bem? – um dos moradores perguntou e baixou a cabeça quando viu o poderoso yokai fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Apenas controlem o fogo. – Inu no Taisho disse de maneira firme virando-se para partir – Vou levar meu filho para casa, meus homens ficarão aqui.

- A filha do chefe...

- Por hora, ela vai comigo. – Falou de forma a não deixar margem a discussões e correu para o castelo percebendo que o filho tinha perdido os sentidos.

**0 **

**Continua.**

* * *

****

**_N.A._****_² - Oi minna,_**

****

**_Eu imaginei isso sendo um oneshot, mas com o passar das páginas percebi que tinha se tornado um shortfic. Embora tenha parte escrita e não publicada, ainda não terminei._**

****

**_Tirando Inu no Taisho e Sesshoumaru que são obviamente de propriedade de Rumiko Takashi, os personagens aqui apresentados são fonte desta mente insana. Então, sim estou tendo mais trabalho que o usual para escrever isto._**

****

**_Se alguém se interessar em saber esse fic nasceu do início do terceiro movie de InuYasha, quem o assistiu perceberá isso no final e quem não... Bem, não tem importância XD_**

****

**_Algumas pessoas leram partes deste rascunho quando ele ainda não passava disso e eu agradeço do fundo do coração a todas por gastarem seu tempo com pedaços de uma história quando esta ainda fazia sentido apenas para mim. Spooky é a madrinha do fic já que escutou pacientemente eu discorrer sobre uma idéia que naquele momento não fazia sentido nem para mim e mesmo assim me incentivou ( leiam AMEAÇOU XD) a continuar._**

****

**_Espero sinceramente que gostem de ler esse fic tanto quanto tenho gostado de escrevê-lo. Opiniões são bem vindas como sempre._**

****

**_Chega de falar, certo? XD_**

****

**_Por enquanto é só. Kissus e já ne,_**

****

**_Naru._**


	2. Parte II

**_Para Kiki-chan._**

* * *

**__**

**_Laços de Sangue_**

**_Segunda parte_**

**__**

Sesshoumaru sentou-se no parapeito da janela olhando a mulher que se afastava a cavalo rapidamente, só pudera cuidar de Haru como havia prometido a Hana por duas semanas. Não culpava o pai por decidir mandá-la de volta ao vilarejo, preferia ficar sem poder vê-la o tempo todo do que lidar com a fúria de sua mãe.

Um mês havia passado desde a noite do incêndio, as queimaduras espalhadas em seu corpo demoraram duas semanas para desaparecerem. Suspirou quando o cavalo sumiu de seu campo de visão entrando na floresta e voltou a sentar-se no chão. A dor das queimaduras, e toda a fumaça inspirada dentro da casa em chamas tinham sido demais e ele perdera a consciência logo após tirar a única prova contra sua mãe das mãos de Haru.

Acordara dois dias depois para descobrir que o pedaço de tecido havia desaparecido, só podia pensar que o perdera no caminho de volta ou tinha sido destruído junto com suas roupas enquanto o tratavam. Como pudera perder a única evidência da culpa de Arashi naquele ato brutal?

Suspirou novamente antes de deitar encarando o teto enquanto buscava meios de proteger a garota das garras de sua mãe. Talvez Arashi se acalmasse agora que a garota partira. Ou talvez não. Fechou os olhos novamente enquanto sua mente trabalhava incansavelmente em busca de uma resposta para seu dilema.

Sabia por experiências anteriores que a mãe não descansaria enquanto seus planos não fossem executados até o fim, ou ao menos que ela pensasse que isso tinha ocorrido. _'É isso!'_ Abriu os olhos de repente e sentou novamente enquanto um sorriso curvava seus lábios. _'Haru tem que morrer... para que possa viver'_

**0 **

Inu no Taisho entrou no castelo duas semanas depois, o sorriso satisfeito que iluminava suas feições desapareceu rapidamente quando saiu do corredor escuro para uma ala mais iluminada, olhou para a esposa que esforçava-se para permanecer indiferente a sua chegada em um canto do salão principal e sorriu internamente enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

- Sesshoumaru está no quarto?

- Sim, ele ainda não se sente bem... – A mulher sorriu inocente antes de completar – Desde que a garotinha partiu...Talvez devêssemos trazê-la de volta. – Ignorou o olhar irônico do marido e continuou com o mesmo tom doce e expressão inocente – A pequena humana parecia ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

- Era a minha intenção a principio... – Encostou-se a parede e olhou para a mulher a sua frente forçando uma expressão desanimada – Isso não será mais possível infelizmente.

- Não? – Forçou-se a perguntar calmamente, tentando ignorar a súbita felicidade que a atingiu – Por que?

- Haru está morta.

Arashi olhou para o marido incrédula, forçando-se a permanecer no mesmo local sem pular ou gritar de alegria.

- Mas... Ela parecia tão bem... Quando deixou o... Castelo.

- A mulher que estava tomando conta da garotinha já tinha uma idade avançada e ninguém quis ajudá-la – Ele continuou a olhar o rosto da mulher, atento as sutis mudanças em sua expressão. Sua exultação era quase palpável – Ela tentou contratar ajuda, mas todos diziam que a garota era amaldiçoada por ter sobrevivido a um incêndio como aquele.

- Humanos são tão supersticiosos... – Arashi levantou lentamente, passou as mãos pelo quimono cuidadosamente desfazendo as dobras que haviam se formado – É uma pena, Sesshoumaru ficará tão decepcionado...

- Vou falar com ele... – Inu no Taisho afastou-se da parede e virou para deixar o cômodo.

- Deixe-me contar as novidades a ele! – Arashi baixou a cabeça, mordendo a própria língua por ter se traído daquela maneira. Podia sentir o olhar inquisidor do marido sobre si, tinha que tentar consertar seu erro. – Isto é... Deixe-me prepará-lo para—

- Eu falo com ele, Arahi. – Ele a cortou rispidamente – Pode voltar a seus afazeres.

Arashi levantou a cabeça a tempo de vê-lo subir os degraus da escada calmamente, deu de ombros ao perceber que tudo que ele tinha feito era lhe dar um sermão disfarçado. Sentou novamente ao lado da janela e sorriu abertamente ao pensar na garotinha morta. Enfim um plano seu terminara corretamente.

**0 **

Sesshoumaru estava parado no quarto que Haru ocupara durante sua estadia no castelo, sentia falta da garotinha sorridente e sempre disposta a ouvi-lo. Ouviu os passos do pai aproximando-se, mas não se incomodou em olhar para ele.

- Está tudo bem, filho?

- Sim, Haru está melhor agora. – Olhou para a cama da menina uma ultima vez antes de se afastar – Contou a Arashi?

- Foi a primeira a saber das novidades e a julgar por sua expressão... – Inu no Taisho sorriu – Deve estar dando _'pulos de alegria'_ no momento.

- "timo, significa que funcionou – Sesshoumaru virou para encarar o pai com a mesma calma de sempre – O sacrifico não foi em vão.

- Ela estará segura, certifiquei-me de que fosse bem cuidada.

- Obrigado, pai – Estreitou os olhos quando sentiu a mãe aproximar-se – Irei visitar seu túmulo quando o tempo melhorar.

Inu no Taisho sorriu antes de colocar a mão sobre o ombro do filho como se o confortasse, virou-se na direção da porta saindo para o corredor, e lançou um olhar de aviso a mulher que parecia a ponto de gritar de felicidade.

- Sesshoumaru... – Ela falou no tom de voz mais triste que conseguiu – Sinto muito por sua perda..._ Filho_.

- Imagino. – O desprezo era evidente em sua voz enquanto entrava no próprio quarto seguido pelo pai – Agradeço sua preocupação... _Mãe_.

Arashi observou em silencio enquanto a porta fechava-se atrás dos dois antes de correr para o próprio quarto, fechou a porta rapidamente e sorriu satisfeita pela primeira a vez em anos. Mal podia acreditar em sua sorte, quando finalmente pensara que não poderia fazer nada para acabar com a última evidência das _' amizades indesejáveis'_ do filho o destino lhe dava aquele presente.

'_Haru__ está morta... Aquela maldita pirralha está morta'_ Sentou-se no chão encostada à porta e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto o riso brotava de seus lábios sem controle _'Finalmente me livrei de toda aquela família inconveniente'_

**Dezesseis anos depois **

Haru levantou os olhos da pequena horta para o yokai de cabelos prateados que deixava a floresta, seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso ao reconhecer as vestes e correu em sua direção ignorando alguns vizinhos que sempre a olhavam com desprezo por ter amizade com o filho do senhor do castelo. Sesshoumaru havia se tornado seu melhor amigo com o passar dos anos, ignorara os comentários e ofensas dos moradores da pequena vila e continuara a visitá-la depois do desaparecimento de sua família.

Todos culpavam os Inu Yokais que viviam do outro lado da floresta pelos constantes desaparecimentos de moradores através dos anos, mas Haru não se importava. Inu no Taisho era um bom senhor que sempre os defendia dos ataques de outros Yokais e seu filho Sesshoumaru era seu melhor amigo, assim como havia sido de seu irmão, Tenko. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido, o modo como Sesshoumaru falava do garoto a fazia pensar que deveria ter sido divertido brincar com ele enquanto crescia.

- Pare, Haru. – A voz estranhamente fria chocou a garota humana que parou a alguns metros de distância e olhou para o amigo interrogativamente – Volte para sua casa. Falarei com você depois.

- Mas, Sesshoumaru...

- Vá agora, Haru.

A garota respondeu com um aceno afirmativo antes de virar-se de costas para o Yokai, levantar a barra do quimono levemente e correr na direção da cabana. Sesshoumaru nunca falara com ela naquele tom, podia ser reservado e sério às vezes, mas nunca lhe dirigira aquele tom frio e impessoal, provavelmente deveria haver inimigos por perto.

Entrou na pequena casa e acendeu o fogo colocando um pouco de água para esquentar enquanto esperava por ele por quase uma hora. Estava a ponto de sair e, contrariando suas ordens, procurar por ele quando a porta voltou a se abrir e Sesshoumaru entrou. Haru olhou curiosa enquanto ele observava os arredores da casa com um olhar atento como se procurasse por algo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Algo errado? – Ela perguntou enquanto apanhava ervas e recipientes, tentando transparecer uma calma que na realidade não sentia.

- Nada que eu não possa cuidar depois. – Olhou para a janela a tempo de ver um vulto branco desaparecer dentro da floresta. _'Mãe'_ estreitou os olhos reconhecendo a figura. Desviou sua atenção para a garota, pensando no que faria para protegê-la, não podia permitir que tivesse o mesmo fim dos pais ou de Tenko. Por mais de quinze anos conseguira manter sua existência desconhecida de Arashi, mas há poucos meses Haru insistira em voltar ao vilarejo que nascera e do qual não tinha lembranças, sem mais poder impedi-la ele a trouxera de volta e a visitava quase todos os dias.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou enquanto depositava a pequena jarra com água entre os dois, sentou a sua frente e começou a preparar o chá lentamente – Parece preocupado, viu algum yokai por perto?

- Talvez... Nada com que você precise se preocupar. – Olhou para a garota a sua frente com a mesma expressão calma de sempre e sentiu-se acalmar com sua presença – Não deixarei que nada aconteça a você.

- Ora, eu sei que não. – Ela sorriu estendendo-lhe uma caneca com o líquido verde recém preparado.

- Vamos esquecer disto.

- Claro. – Ela pegou sua própria caneca e olhou para ele séria – Vamos falar sobre o tempo, faz tempo que não chove, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru sorriu internamente enquanto tomava seu chá calmamente. Apenas Haru conseguia mudar de assunto de maneira tão brusca sem parecer ter enlouquecido, ou talvez apenas ele julgasse desse modo, uma vez que sabia que ela fazia esse tipo de coisa apenas para agradá-lo.

- Sim, é verdade. As plantações estão danificadas por causa da seca? – Ele baixou os olhos quando ela sorriu e começou uma explanação animada sobre como estava tudo prosperando por enquanto, mas logo teriam problemas se não chovesse. Sentiu o coração se acalmar um pouco com o som melodioso de sua voz e deixou para pensar na mãe e nos problemas que certamente causaria posteriormente.

Continuou tomando o chá calmamente e respondendo a garota com monossílabos enquanto pensava nas mudanças ocorridas nos últimos anos e como isso parecia tê-la influenciado. Passara de filha do senhor da vila para apenas mais uma moradora quando os pais e a irmã gêmea havia falecido. Com a ajuda de Inu no Taisho, ele espalhara a história de que a filha do chefe havia falecido, não parecia algo estranho para uma criança humana, de apenas dois anos na época, não ter suportado os ferimentos e traumas do incêndio que destruíra seu _'mundo infantil'_.

Parecia algo cruel fazer com que todos acreditassem em sua morte, fazer com que a própria Haru pensasse que sua família tinha desaparecido vítima de um ataque Yokai, mas fora a única saída que encontrara na época... Bem, essa _'história'_ que montara para a garota não estava muito longe da realidade. Arashi tinha sido a responsável pela morte de cada um de seus familiares, mas ele preferia não ter que lhe revelar tal detalhe.

Graças a ele e ao pai, Haru ainda usufruía alguns privilégios ali desde que retornara, mas essas _'facilidades'_ estavam causando inveja e comentários desagradáveis. Não podia culpá-los, aos olhos de todos Haru era apenas uma garota que vivia em companhia dos yokais e que adquirira privilégios duvidosos com isso. Ao que parecia, logo teriam que ver outro arranjo.

- Está mesmo prestando atenção?

- Claro, Haru. Continue. – Voltou sua atenção para os profundos e incomuns orbes verdes como as folhas das árvores que os separavam, levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la sorrir divertida – Você falava que o rio está começando a secar.

- Você estava prestando atenção. – Ela riu baixinho e inclinou-se para recolher as canecas – Parecia tão longe, pensei que estava falando com as paredes.

- Claro que sim, eu sempre presto atenção em tudo. – Desviou os olhos quando ela levantou a cabeça fazendo com que algumas mechas negras escapassem da fita que mantinha os longos fios presos. – Tem ocorrido algo estranho ultimamente? Algum animal ou pessoa desapareceu?

- Não, tudo está como deve ser. – Levantou com os utensílios e lavou-os rapidamente em uma bacia com água – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Claro, apenas preciso saber o que ocorre ao redor do castelo. – Levantou lenta e graciosamente e caminhou para a porta – Tenho que ir, mande alguém no castelo avisar se algo estranho ocorrer...

- Está escondendo algo, Sesshoumaru.

- E não saia de casa depois que o sol se pôr. – Ele completou ignorando o comentário da garota.

- Farei como quiser. - Haru enxugou as mãos e o seguiu para a porta em silencio com a mesma expressão alegre e confiante, nunca se despedia com tristeza do rapaz porque tinha a certeza de que ele voltaria. Parou na porta como sempre fazia e ficou observando-o caminhar em direção a floresta e desaparecer, para só então fechar a porta.

**0 **

Sesshoumaru saltou para um galho alto, observando os arredores cuidadosamente em busca de algum rastro de sua mãe enquanto pensava em Haru. A única vez que a vira chorar fora na noite do incêndio, passara anos calada antes que sua mente se recuperasse e ela voltasse ao normal... Ou quase isso. Na verdade ela havia esquecido do que acontecera naquela noite, pensava que os pais haviam desaparecido, e ele nunca tivera coragem de lhe contar a verdade. Desde que começara a falar novamente, nunca vira aqueles belos olhos verdes manchados com lágrimas e faria o possível para que permanecesse desse modo.

Saltou novamente para o chão tomando o caminho para o castelo, falhara em proteger a família da garota das loucuras de sua mãe, mas não cometeria mais o engano de superestimá-la. Haru viveria feliz e por muitos anos não importa o que ele tivesse que fazer, Arashi teria que aprender quando desistir.

**algumas semanas depois **

Sesshoumaru passou pelos portões do castelo ignorando guardas desconhecidos conversando no pátio. Entrou no castelo calmamente e ignorou o chamado de Arashi começando a subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo pavimento.

- Não quer conhecer sua... Futura esposa, meu filho?

Ele parou no meio da escada e virou-se para encarar a mãe, estreitou os olhos levemente ao ver uma garota yokai parada a seu lado.

- Não tenho nenhuma _'futura esposa'_ – Falou entre dentes, ignorando o olhar desapontado da garota – Acho que está delirando novamente, mãe. Pare de me seguir e descanse durante à tarde.

Arashi engoliu em seco e forçou-se a continuar sorrindo, ignorando a ofensa velada. Segurou o braço da garota e a puxou consigo na direção da escada.

- Não seja grosseiro e venha conhecer Tesaki... – Estreitou os olhos para o filho ao ver a expressão desinteressada em seu rosto – Ela é...

- Uma Inu Yokai, já notei – Deu de ombros virando-se para terminar de subir os degraus – Tesaki combina com ela, parece um boneco sem vida...

- Sesshoumaru!

- Boa noite, Mãe.

Arashi olhou para o filho desaparecer no topo da escadaria e afundou as garras afiadas no braço da garota instintivamente ouvindo um gemido baixo de dor. Levantou uma sobrancelha e sentiu a garota tentar libertar o braço.

- Oh... Sinto muito, querida. – Afastou as garras vendo o tecido rosa claro de seu quimono manchar-se de sangue rapidamente – Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Está tudo bem, Arashi-sama – A garota encolheu o braço contra o corpo e baixou a cabeça – Posso cuidar disso sozinha.

- Venha comigo. – O tom imperativo não deixava espaço para recusas e Arashi sorriu quando a garota começou a segui-la sem protestar – Não se preocupe com Sesshoumaru, o pai dele me tratou da mesma forma quando nos vimos pela primeira vez.

- Eu entendo, Arashi-sama.

Arashi fechou a porta depois que a garota yokai entrou, sorriu amigavelmente enquanto a ajudava a despir o quimono para tratar seus ferimentos enquanto a raiva queimava dentro de si. Sesshoumaru estava passando dos limites destratando alguém digno como Tesaki quando com aquela insignificante garota humana era tão formal e gentil. O filho não podia se esconder dela para sempre, falaria com ele mais tarde e explicaria como devia ser cauteloso com a futura _Senhora do Clã do Leste_.

**0 **

Mais de uma semana se passou antes que Arashi conseguisse encontrar o filho sozinho e em um local da onde ele não pudesse sair e aquilo apenas fez com que sua raiva aumentasse. Passar dias intermináveis com Tesaki estava provando ser uma grande provação, a garota era tão absurdamente obediente que a deixava com vontade de gritar a cada vez que pousava os olhos sobre sua _frágil_ figura. Não conseguia entender como algo que parecia ser uma qualidade a primeira vista tornara-se algo insuportável.

Sesshoumaru continuava a deixar o castelo nas primeiras horas da manhã e ela se via impossibilitada de segui-lo por causa da maldita garota. Precisava fazer algo rapidamente antes que tivesse que dar explicações a seus primos pelo _desaparecimento_ de sua filha caçula.

Arashi entrou no quarto do filho assim que sentiu sua chegada, fechou a porta atrás de si e forçou seu melhor e inocente sorriso nos lábios antes de aproximar-se do jovem yokai.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Se veio falar daquela coisa que chama de _minha futura esposa_ novamente está perdendo seu tempo, mãe.

- Se passasse um tempo com Tesaki perceberia que ela—

- É um ser mais inútil do que pensei a princípio? – Ele perguntou em um tom desinteressado.

- É a companhia certa para você.

- Obrigado, mas não preciso de sua ajuda para escolher minhas companhias. – Levantou os olhos para a figura da mãe calmamente – Na verdade, sempre se esforçou para afastar-me de toda e qualquer um que ousasse aproximar-se de mim.

- Tesaki é diferente, ela

- Melhor do que os outros por ser yokai? – Estreitou os olhos levemente – Pelo pouco e desagradável tempo que passei com ela, pude perceber que a garota conseguiria se perder dentro do maldito castelo se a deixássemos sozinha.

- Bem... Ela não está familiarizada com o local – Arashi suspirou mentalmente, tentar defender aquela garota estava provando ser uma tarefa muito mais complicada do que pensara.

- Quando ela vai partir?

- Ela não vai partir.

- Mesmo? – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Vi um mensageiro chegar a pouco tempo... Ao que parece os pais dela não confiam muito em você... Será que... – Levantou uma sobrancelha ironicamente – Tem medo que algum _acidente_ aconteça com a preciosa Tesaki?

- O que está insinuando, Sesshoumaru? – Arashi estreitou os olhos lentamente desistindo de fingir ser agradável.

- Mande-a de volta, mãe – Ele voltou sua atenção para os escritos que estivera lendo antes da entrada de sua progenitora – Não vou tomar Tesaki como esposa.

- Não pode ficar sozinho para sempre, tem que providenciar um herdeiro para o clã.

- Não tenho intenção de permanecer sozinho.

- Não há yokais dignos por aqui.

- Não estava pensando em um yokai.

Arashi arregalou os olhos antes de investir contra o filho.

- Não pode tomar uma humana como esposa! – Levantou a mão rapidamente e olhou espantada quando ele pulou para um local atrás dela.

- Saia, mãe. – Ele murmurou em tom frio quando ela voltou-se para ele – Saia do meu quarto e não volte.

- Não vou permitir que continue a me desafiar, Sesshoumaru – Ela estreitou os olhos e avançou novamente para o filho que segurou seus pulsos com facilidade.

- Não sou mais um garotinho. Você não vai me pegar facilmente – Apertou os pulsos dela antes de empurrá-la – Saia agora e esquecerei que tentou me atacar novamente.

Arashi olhou com raiva para o rapaz parado a sua frente e esfregou os pulsos lentamente, sentindo-os doloridos. Ouviu passos no corredor e percebeu que seria melhor se retirar por hora.

- Não pense que isso acabou, Sesshoumaru – Ajeitou as roupas cuidadosamente antes de passar por ele na direção da porta.

- Tem razão, Arashi. – Sorriu ao vê-la parar na porta ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome –E se eu estivesse no _seu lugar_... Não desejaria ver o fim _disso_.

- Está me ameaçando, Sesshoumaru?

- Apenas um lembrete... – Sentou novamente ignorando a presença da mãe, talvez assim ela saísse de uma vez e o deixasse em paz.

- Por tentar ajudá-lo? – Apertou a porta com força ignorando o rangido da madeira enquanto olhava para o filho tentando não demonstrar a raiva que sentia – Procurar uma companheira digna para meu filho?

- Um filho tão importante que você já tentou matá-lo uma vez e... – Fez uma pausa e levantou os olhos para a figura rígida parada a porta – Que se eu não tivesse impedido teria tentado novamente ha poucos minutos atrás.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Saia, mãe. – Fez um sinal com a mão dispensando-a – Como eu já disse, não preciso de sua ajuda para escolher uma pretendente...

- Não vou permitir—

- Porque já escolhi uma. – Estreitou os olhos baixando o tom de voz – Esqueça seus planos e procure ocupar-se com algo mais útil.

- Que seja! – Saiu do quarto arfando e bateu a porta com força já que aquela era a única maneira de aliviar a raiva que sentia. Flexionou os dedos, ouvindo os estalos das articulações com um pequeno sorriso.

_' Se você quer que as coisas aconteçam da maneira difícil... Que assim seja... Sesshoumaru...'_

**Alguns dias depois **

Arashi permaneceu na porta do castelo vendo a pequena comitiva que acompanhava Tesaki, estreitou os olhos dourados observando os raios de sol brilhando nas pequeninas gotas de orvalho nas folhas das árvores próximas. Sabia que estava sendo vigiada e aquilo não a agradava.

_'Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho estão ficando mais atentos'_ respirou fundo antes de entrar. Se continuassem a vigiá-la desse modo não conseguiria realizar seus planos. Como sairia do castelo e mataria a humana imunda que estava em seu caminho se fosse seguida o tempo todo?

_'Preciso criar uma distração...'_ subiu os degraus lentamente, ignorando o fato de que ninguém ousava aproximar-se a não ser que chamasse_. 'Servos inúteis e insubordinados' pensaria_ em como puni-los quando se livrasse de Haru. _'Esse maldito nome novamente'. _Entrou no quarto e suspirou ouvindo os passos dos guardas aproximando-se no corredor e parando em sua porta. Tinha que criar uma distração o mais rápido possível.

_' Hum...Atacar a vila de humanos é muito comprometedor... E quero realizar isso com minhas próprias mãos... Matar aquela garota será extremamente prazeroso'_ Abriu a caixa de jóias e olhou para todas as peças _' Não deve ser difícil arrumar algum yokai que se disponha a realizar alguns 'serviços' em troca de uma boa recompensa'_ segurou a grossa corrente com o medalhão do Clã do Oeste, aquela _'coisa'_ lhe dava arrepios porque a lembrava da causa de todos seus problemas. __

_' Você pagará pelo primeiro ataque'_ sorriu com prazer pensando na ironia de usar algo do marido para pagar por sua destruição. _' Vamos começar pelas fronteiras...'_

**Um mês depois **

Sesshoumaru parou no pátio olhando para o grupo de yokais reunidos, procurou pelo pai e aproximou-se dele lentamente, dando-lhe tempo de terminar de discutir com o chefe da guarda.

- Vai com eles dessa vez, pai?

Inu no Taisho fez um gesto dispensando o yokai com que estivera conversando antes de virar para o filho, com uma expressão preocupada.

- É necessário, os ataques estão piorando e não existem pistas de quem são ou qual a razão de estarem atacando nossa fronteira.

- Quer que eu o acompanhe?

- Não, preciso que alguém fique – Deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando aparentar uma calma que não sentia – Quem de mais confiança para comandar tudo na minha ausência além de meu filho?

- Está me constrangendo, pai... – O rapaz desviou os olhos tentando permanecer com a expressão calma – Mas, entendo sua decisão.

- Não devo demorar muito – Fez um sinal para que os outros yokais fossem a sua frente – Os ataques estão se aproximando daqui.

- Compreendo.

- Cuide da vila e não retire os guardas de sua mãe.

- Nunca pensaria em fazer tal coisa, pai.

- Eu sei que não. – Lançou um ultimo olhar para o filho antes de se transformar no grande cachorro branco que era sua forma verdadeira e deixar o castelo juntando-se aos outros.

**Quatros semanas depois **

Sesshoumaru caminhava rapidamente pela floresta, sua figura não passava de um borrão branco em meio à escuridão noturna. Parava vez ou outra deixando que as copas frondosas o escondessem e verificava se não estava sendo seguido. Os guardas tinham ordens especificas de nunca baixarem a vigilância, mas sabia como sua mãe podia ser ardilosa quando queria fazer algo. Inspirou fundo sem conseguir captar o cheiro dela no ar e saltou para o chão percorrendo os últimos metros que o separavam do vilarejo.

- Haru? – Entrou na cabana estranhando o silencio absoluto no local, sentiu o coração acelerando a medida que o medo invadia seus pensamentos. Certificara-se que a mãe não o estava seguindo, mas que garantia possuía de que ela não tivesse saído antes? Caminhou até o local em que a garota costumava dormir e encontrou o futon ainda enrolado, não demonstrando sinais de que tivessem sido usados naquela noite. – Haru?

- Sesshoumaru? – A garota murmurou seu nome ao entrar na cabana, sorriu quando o viu virar em sua direção – Deixe de bobagem, sei que sou incapaz de assustá-lo. – Caminhou para perto do fogo, ajoelhando-se a sua frente e passando a toalha nos longos fios e escuros em uma tentativa de secá-los.

- Você... Estava tomando banho... à essa hora? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa, incrédulo por vê-la continuar secar os cabelos calmamente enquanto ele lutava para manter a compostura.

- Eu pensei que não viria aqui hoje. – Haru baixou a toalha e virou lentamente para ele – Seu pai ainda está viajando, certo?

- Eu venho aqui todos os dias e você sabe disso. – Levantou uma sobrancelha – A não ser que algum imprevisto ocorra no castelo.

- O sol já se pôs há muito tempo, Sesshoumaru – Pendurou o tecido úmido, que usara para secar os cabelos, próximo ao fogo e voltou a sentar no mesmo local – Não pode esperar que eu adivinhe que virá aqui durante a noite, principalmente com todos os comentários das pessoas do vilarejo.

- Qual o problema com você? – Apesar do tom calmo e frio da voz masculina, a garota estremeceu com toda a raiva que sentiu nas palavras. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos quando não obteve resposta e deu um passo em sua direção – Nunca se preocupou com o que as pessoas dizem, por que agora?

- Não é nada. – Haru respondeu em voz baixa, os olhos verdes refletindo o brilho das chamas – Estou bem, como pode ver.

- Alguém a ofendeu?

- Não.

- Ameaçaram expulsá-la da vila por causa de minhas visitas?

- Não.

- O que diabos há de errado com você? – segurou o braço forçando-a a levantar e encará-lo, ignorou o olhar surpreso sobre si e a chacoalhou levemente como se isso fosse capaz de fazê-la responder – Está doente ou apenas tentando me irritar?

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – Estreitou os olhos, tentando soltar o braço – Vá embora daqui...

- Não pode me expulsar, Haru.

- Volte para sua noiva e deixe-me viver minha vida! - A mão em seu braço desapareceu e ela caiu de joelhos com as mãos cobrindo os lábios como se fosse capaz de impedir que as palavras ressoassem a sua volta.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, as palavras da garota atingindo-o como golpe nenhum conseguira. Afastara-se de Haru durante a estadia de Tesaki, mas nunca imaginara que aquela noticia chegaria ao vilarejo. Teria que agradecer a mãe depois por mais essa confusão.

- Como ficou sabendo?

- Então é verdade? – Ela baixou as mãos lentamente sem encará-lo – Está noivo?

- Não, não estou _'noivo'_. – Ajoelhou na frente da garota – Apenas perguntei como ficou sabendo disso.

- Um dos yokais que acompanham seu pai, ouvi os comentários quando passaram por aqui.

- Não ouviu a história completa ou saberia que Tesaki foi embora há mais de um mês.

- Você não me visita há quase dois meses. – Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se – Mas, eu entendo...

- Entende mesmo, Haru?

- Claro, por que trocaria a companhia de alguém de sua raça por uma humana órfã como eu?

- Nunca mais diga essas palavras! – Levantou de um salto quase derrubando a garota que assustou com o movimento repentino – Arashi fala coisas desse tipo, não quero ouvir as mesmas palavras saírem de sua boca.

- É a verdade.

- Não é, pare com isso. – Parou de falar quando viu a garota encolher-se com o som de sua voz – Sinto muito, Haru... Não era a minha intenção assustá-la...

- Está tudo bem.

- Não. Não está e a culpa é minha. – Desviou os olhos da figura frágil da garota - Talvez você tenha razão, é hora de deixá-la viver sua vida.

Haru levantou a cabeça vendo-o caminhar para a porta, por um momento continuou parada vendo-o sair de sua casa, como todas as outras vezes sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Piscou confusa ao vê-lo abrir a porta, sentiu o peito apertado e a respiração falhar enquanto o tempo pareceu adquirir uma velocidade diferente e tudo a sua volta acontecer em câmera lenta. A figura imponente de Sesshoumaru lentamente tornou-se embaçada e ela piscou tentando fazer aquela barreira desaparecer, levantou a mão tocando o próprio rosto quando lágrimas grossas deslizaram por sua pele. Olhou para os dedos brilhando e antes que pudesse perceber tinha se jogado contra suas costas e o abraçado sem importar-se com as lágrimas molhando as roupas claras e finas que ele usava.

- Não me deixe. – Ela murmurou, abraçando-o mais forte ao sentir os músculos tensos por causa do contato – Eu não quero que saia de minha vida, Sesshoumaru.

- Haru...

- Por favor, você á única coisa que restou... – Afundou o rosto nos cabelos dele tentando esconder as lágrimas – Se for embora para sempre vou me tornar aquilo que você não quer... – diminuiu a pressão do abraço quando ele segurou suas mãos afastando-as o suficiente para poder virar-se para encará-la – Uma órfã humana, fraca e—

- Chega, Haru – tocou os lábios dela levemente em um sinal claro para que se calasse – Eu já entendi sua escolha. – A garota concordou com um aceno, fechando os olhos lentamente quando sentiu o toque suave em seu rosto – Pare de chorar.

- Eu gostaria de parar... – Deu um pequeno sorriso, abrindo os olhos novamente quando perdeu a sensação do toque em seu rosto – Mas, não consigo...

- Está tudo bem, Haru... – Afastou a garota de seu corpo, empurrando-a gentilmente para o quarto improvisado – Você está cansada, durma e se sentirá melhor pela manhã.

- Não quero que vá embora... – Ela murmurou enquanto ele estendia o futon no chão.

- Ficarei com você esta noite. – Virou de costas esperando que a garota trocasse de roupa e deita-se antes de sentar-se no chão a seu lado. – Durma sossegada, Haru.

Ela concordou com um aceno e estendeu a mão para ele, sorriu quando ele apertou a sua e fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

O jovem yokai apenas sorriu silenciosamente, virando o rosto para a pequena janela. Apertou a pequena mão que segurava a sua enquanto observava a lua cheia iluminando o céu escuro.

_'Ao menos isso tudo serviu para alguma coisa... Por muito tempo pensei que você olhasse para mim apenas como um irmão, Haru' _Olhou para a garota que dormia serenamente a seu lado_ ' Sempre pensei que ver lágrimas em seus olhos significaria dor... Mas hoje...' _Sorriu quando a ouviu murmurar seu nome e apertar sua mão enquanto dormia_ 'Hoje suas lágrimas serviram para revelar algo que eu nunca tive coragem de perguntar'_

**Duas semanas depois **

Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos das escritas que estava lendo ao ver o pai entrar no castelo com uma expressão irritada, suspirou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido dessa vez.

- ARASHI!

O jovem yokai continuou com a mesma expressão impessoal ao ouvir o grito do pai, olhou com desprezo para os servos que estremeceram com o som e continuou em silêncio. Deveria ter imaginado que sua _'adorável'_ mãe tinha algo a ver com os problemas que aconteciam.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Não faço idéia. – Levantou calmamente aproximando-se do yokai mais velho – Não a vi sair do quarto hoje.

Inu no Taisho passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto que demonstrava sua impaciência e chamou pela mulher novamente. Passos foram ouvidos no andar de cima e uma serva apareceu olhando assustada para seu senhor.

- A senhora disse que não se sente disposta.

- Diga a '_senhora'_ que ela tem dez minutos para _'ficar disposta'_ e descer antes que eu resolva subir... – Estreitou os olhos dourados lentamente – Garanto que ela não vai gostar disso.

- Mas, meu Lorde—

- Agora!

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha vendo a yokai estremecer antes de correr para o quarto novamente, virou sua atenção para o pai e esperou.

- Ela passou dos limites dessa vez...

- O que houve?

- Sesshoumaru... – Inu no Taisho olhou para o filho como se estranhasse sua presença ali antes de respirar fundo e dirigir-se a uma das salas do andar térreo. – Um ataque Yokai ao sul.

- Por que acha que isso tem algo a ver com minha mãe?

- Porque capturamos alguns dos yokais... – Sentou em uma das cadeiras ao redor do fogo antes de continuar – Foram contratados para esse _'serviço'_.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai esperando que continuasse, até aí não havia provas reais de que Arashi tinha sido a mandante de tal ato... Até onde conhecia a mãe, sabia que ela tinha prazer de destruir e matar com as próprias mãos.

- Foram pagos com jóias – O lorde yokai jogou uma sacola de couro para o filho que a segurou sem abrir – Uma delas é um medalhão de casamento... Com o nosso brasão.

O jovem yokai olhou para o pai com descrença antes de abrir a sacola e procurar pela jóia descrita, despejou s várias peças ornamentais reconhecendo algumas de vista antes de pousar os olhos no grande medalhão com o brasão dos Inu Yokais do Leste. Fechou os olhos lentamente ao ler a inscrição na parte de trás da peça de ouro.

- Isto é...

- O medalhão que ela recebeu quando nos unimos. – Inu no Taisho estreitou os olhos quando passos foram ouvidos descendo a escada. – Ela não se contentou em pagar por nossa destruição... Achou que tinha que fazer isso com uma jóia de família.

Sesshoumaru virou para a figura da mãe parada na porta do aposento, mesmo com todo o controle adquirido com o passar dos anos não pode esconder um pouco de choque ao ver a expressão inocente no rosto feminino. Deixou a jóia sobre a mesa junto com as outras e começou a sair, ouvindo a melodiosa voz feminina ressoar antes de fechar a porta.

- Mandou me chamar, meu lorde?

- Sente-se, Arashi. – A voz do lorde yokai soou fria e impessoal, nem mesmo a raiva de antes era transmitida – Temos que ter uma conversa... Acho que adiamos demais o assunto.

**0 **

Arashi entrou no quarto lentamente, dispensou a serva com um olhar frio e sorriu sarcasticamente quando a idosa yokai correu para fora do cômodo batendo a porta atrás de si. Olhou para as paredes de pedra com ódio e por um momento pensou que talvez pudesse destruir tudo, com certeza isso a faria sentir-se melhor.

Sentou no beiral da janela depois de alguns minutos pensando que aquilo apenas daria ao _'marido'_ a satisfação de tê-la atingido. _'Maldito Inu no Taisho. Como ousa tratar-me como uma qualquer e expulsar-me do castelo? De suas terras?'_

Pegou a primeira coisa que viu a sua frente e a jogou contra a porta, sorrindo satisfeita ao ver o pequeno pote de barro espatifar contra a superfície sólida e espalhar-se pelo chão. Yokais incompetentes deixando-se ser pegos... E nem ao menos tinham tido a decência de se livrar do pagamento. Caçaria os que tinham fugido e os mataria lentamente para que a partir daquele momento, todos aprendessem que não deviam falhar quando _'ela' _os contratava.

_'Uma semana...'_ Fechou as mãos afundando as garras afiadas na pele macia da palma sem perceber o sangue brotando do ferimento e caindo no piso frio _' Uma semana para partir daqui...'_

Inu no Taisho tinha sido bastante claro que não haveria perdão dessa vez, entrara em contato com seu pai e a estava devolvendo para o Clã do Norte. _'Humilhada...'_ Sabia o que aconteceria quando retornasse para sua terra natal... Assim como o _'marido'_, seu pai era um homem que vivia pelas regras e com certeza seria punida severamente pelos atos que cometera. O simples pensamento a fazia estremecer.

Olhou em volta para todas as coisas que havia acumulado com o passar dos anos e como teria que levar tudo consigo, fechou os olhos pensando nas risadas e rostos satisfeitos dos criados ao vê-la sair do castelo de uma vez por todas. Não era segredo que nenhum deles gostava dela. Sesshoumaru ficaria livre a unir-se com a maldita humana que escolhera, aquilo era demais para _'superar e esquecer'_.

_'Inu no Taisho é o culpado.'_ Abriu os orbes dourados que brilharam perigosamente com tons vermelhos _' Ele e o maldito Sesshoumaru' _Arrependia-se profundamente de ter vindo para as terras do leste, de ter tido o filho ingrato que teimava em sempre aliar-se a humanos inúteis e fracos. _'Se ele me obedecesse nada disso teria acontecido'_ Afundou mais as garras na mão e olhou para baixo ao sentir uma dor fina _'Humanos...'_ Levantou a mão com um sorriso curvando os lábios bem feitos enquanto via o sangue brotar do ferimento e escorrer por sua pele _'Qual melhor punição para um filho desobediente do que eliminar sua escolhida?'_

- Haru... – Murmurou o nome com uma alegria que há muito tempo não sentia e virou-se para a janela observando a floresta que a separava de sua nova presa – As estações passam tão rápido... E você logo vai descobrir isso, meu _querido_ filho...

**0 **

**Continua.**

* * *

**_Como eu disse antes de publicar, esse fic é para você, Kiki._**

**_Especialmente este capítulo já que seu aniversário é hoje._**

**_Feliz aniversário. Muitas, muitas felicidades para você._**

****

**_N.A. – _****_Oi_****_ minna,_**

****

**_Bem, para quem queria ver quais seriam as próximas ações de Arashi, aí está o segundo capítulo. Espero que goste, podem continuar a odiá-la, entendo perfeitamente o sentimento XD_**

****

**_Eu sinto muitíssimo a quem me perguntou algo sobre algo nesse fic, mas não poderei responder ainda. Juro que não é maldade ( ao menos não dessa vez ). O problema é que se eu parar para explicar algum ponto agora provavelmente terei que coisas que ainda estão por acontecer._**

****

**_Prometo que quando esse fic for terminado ( Só falta uma parte, riam ou chorem, não sei O.o ) ainda restarem dúvidas, escreverei um texto explicando as partes confusas. Claro, que se alguém quiser se juntar ao fórum Mundo dos Fics ( podem encontrar o link no meu profile ) serão mais que bem vindos.Provavelmente postarei a explicação desse fic quando for terminado lá._**

****

**_Muito obrigada a todos que me deram um retorno nesse fic, seja em reviews ou MSN. O único problema é que meu cérebro pré-histórico não consegue se lembrar a menos que esteja anotado ( frustrada), mas mesmo que eu não consiga lembrar o nome fico agradecida com os gentis elogios._**

****

**_Obrigada em especial as reviews do ultimo capítulo - Akemi, Kiki, Kisamadesu, Sangô.:.Lupin, CaHh Kinomoto, Akane Kitsune, Tickle-chan( Beijos sumida ), LeilaWood, Megawinsome, Polly, KoHiMeOhSe, Shampoo-chan, Madam Spooky, Kikyou Priestess._**

**_Ah sim, quase esqueci... Meus separadores de texto sumiram novamente... ( muito, muito irritada ) Site infeliz ._**

****

**_Por enquanto é só, minna_**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru._**

****

**_P.s._****_ – Informações do andamento de outras fics, chequem meu profile clicando no link lá em cima._****__**

****

****


	3. Parte III

**_Laços de Sangue_**

**_Parte Três_**

Arashi caminhava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, não conseguia evitar aquela horrível sensação de claustrofobia. _' Não importa o lugar, porão ou um luxuoso quarto, depois de mais de algumas horas presa dentro dele a sensação de que ele está diminuindo a cada segundo é inevitável'_ Ela queria gritar de frustração, quase uma semana havia se passado e ela não encontrara uma maneira de deixar o palácio sem ser notada. Ou os guardas ficaram mais espertos repentinamente ou Inu no Taisho estava realmente empenhado em enlouquecê-la. _' A segunda opção é a mais provável'_ Reconhecera o cheiro do marido parado no corredor por diversas vezes _' Maldito seja ele e toda sua linhagem!'_

- Meu pai chega amanhã! – Ela parou de repente no meio do espaçoso quarto e caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Eu não tive a chance de fazer nada! NADA!

_'Eu só precisava sair uma vez... umas poucas horas e tudo estaria terminado' _Ao menos dos problemas atuais, se não estivesse tão desesperada para criar uma distração para Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho não teria feito o pagamento dos yokais com as jóias de casamento.

_'Na verdade, eu teria sim... abominava aquela cois_a' Um sorriso curvou seus lábios ao lembrar da satisfação ao entregar o presente de casamento ao yokai que contratara, mas a conseqüência de seus atos logo lhe voltou a mente e ela voltou a ficar séria _' Vou me vingar de todos esses idiotas, não importa o que tenha que fazer.'_ Pousou as mãos no colo calmamente, alisando o tecido fino do quimono _' Preciso fazer algo, matar Haru... ver o sofrimento no rosto prepotente de Sesshoumaru!'_ Socou o chão com força com um gemido frustrado por nada acontecer como tinha planejado _' Preciso me vingar dos dois antes que seja tarde demais'_

Voltou sua atenção para a janela ao ouvir o barulho de cavalos aproximando-se. _'Não! Eles não podem ter chegado' _

- Não! Ele está adiantado! – Levantou de um pulo, correndo para a janela, debruçando-se sobre o parapeito tentando enxergar sobre as muralhas, mas o som vinha da floresta e Arashi não conseguia identificar quem eram os visitantes._' Não posso partir... Não agora, sem me vingar de nenhum desses adoradores de humanos!' _Apertou o beiral da janela com força o suficiente para que suas juntas ficassem brancas, praguejou baixinho quando viu o marido sair do castelo para saudar os recém chegados – Vão embora! Vocês só devem chegar amanhã!

Seus gritos atraíram a atenção dos servos que se encontravam no pátio, mas ela não se importou até encontrar o olhar frio de Inu no Taisho, que transmitia uma clara e silenciosa ordem para que ela parasse com aquilo. Por alguns segundos teve vontade de permanecer ali e continuar gritando, mas sabia que aquilo apenas pioraria sua situação. Suspirou dando-se por vencida_' Eles__ realmente chegaram...'_ Afastou-se da janela relutante, o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos enquanto via suas chances diminuírem mais a cada segundo que passava _' Eu não posso partir...' _Encostou-se na parede fria e deixou-se escorregar para o chão _' Eles têm que pagar...'_

- Isso não é justo...Ainda não tive a chance de matar Haru...

**0**

Haru apagou a ultima vela que iluminava o cômodo, tinha visto os yokais passando pela estrada que levava ao castelo. '_Mais um dia.'_ Pensou com um _sorriso ' Apenas mais um dia e poderei vê-lo todos os dias novamente'._ Sentou em sua cama improvisada ao lado da lareira e ficou admirando a suave dança das chamas, sentia falta de Sesshoumaru. A última vez que o vira fora naquela noite que haviam passado juntos, fora a primeira vez que sentira-se realmente feliz e tranqüila.

** FlashBack**

Quando abrira os olhos na manhã seguinte não o encontrara mais a seu lado, por alguns minutos permaneceu deitada frustrada por pensar que aquilo não passara de um sonho. Sentou na cama lentamente, xingando-se mentalmente por ser tão tola perdendo o tempo com sonhos que nunca se tornariam realidade. _'Sesshoumaru é apenas um amigo, ele nunca me verá de outra forma a não ser...''_ seus pensamentos foram cortados por batidas fortes na porta.

- Um minuto... – Levantou rapidamente, pegando o quimono cuidadosamente dobrado a seu lado e o vestindo a caminho da porta. – Desculpe, eu... – Fechou os olhos, momentaneamente cega pela luminosidade intensa do sol _' Quanto__ tempo eu dormi?'_

- Sesshoumaru-sama mandou que eu lhe entregasse isso. – A voz esganiçada e desconhecida fez com que ela abrisse os olhos novamente. Olhou com curiosidade o pequeno yokai parado na soleira de sua porta.

- Sinto muito, o que disse?

- Isso é seu. – O sapo yokai empurrou um rolo de pergaminho para suas mãos e deu meia volta impaciente – Tenha um bom dia – Murmurou a contra-gosto.

Haru concordou com um aceno, ainda surpresa com aquilo. Esperou até que o pequeno yokai desaparecesse antes de fechar a porta e olhar para_ ' a entrega' _em suas mãos. A folha era de qualidade, observou enquanto a desenrolava cuidadosamente, e a caligrafia desconhecida primorosa.

**_' Haru,_**

**_Sinto muito por ter saído antes que você acordasse, mas achei que não seria uma boa idéia que os aldeões me vissem saindo de sua casa logo pela manhã. Já tenho problemas demais para enfrentar, não quero ter que me preocupar com sua segurança quanto a sua própria raça também.'_**

- Então não foi um sonho! – Ela sorriu apertando o papel contra si – Ele ficou comigo a noite inteira... – Com relutância, deixou seu _'tesouro'_ sobre a mesa e afastou-se para colocar água no fogo antes de sentar-se novamente e continuar com a leitura.

**_' Eu tinha pensado em voltar à tarde para que conversássemos melhor, mas alguns imprevistos surgiram aqui no castelo. Ao que parece ficarei impossibilitado de vê-la durante alguns dias._**

**_Espero que não tenha se assustado com Jaken, ele pode não ter uma aparência muito agradável aos olhos e uma _'delicadeza'_ peculiar, mas... serve aos propósitos. É fiel a mim desde que salvei sua inútil existência.'_**

A garota baixou o delicado papel novamente, rindo com aquela descrição do pequeno yokai, ele realmente tinha parecido forçadamente 'educado', provavelmente uma tentativa de seguir as ordens de seu mestre.

**_' Estou escrevendo esta carta apenas para que você não pense novamente que eu a abandonei por causa de outra cabeça-oca que minha _'adorável'_ mãe arrumou. Fico feliz em lhe informar de que isso logo irá terminar, nos livraremos de Arashi permanentemente dessa vez ao que tudo indica._**

**_Se as coisas demorarem mais do que o previsto eu voltarei a lhe escrever, mas o provável é que no máximo em duas semanas tudo esteja terminado. _**

**_Aguardarei ansioso até esse dia.Temos muito o que conversar, pequena Haru. Coisas importantes que eu escondi de você por tempo demais. Tenho esperança de entrarmos em uma relação diferente e acho imprescindível que haja confiança e para tanto eu preciso lhe contar toda a verdade.'_**

- Coisas importantes que escondeu de mim? – Ela repetiu em voz alta, confusa com aquelas palavras. Tudo o que sabia de sua vida ela devia a Sesshoumaru, não tinha lembranças verdadeiramente suas, tudo havia sido baseado nas palavras do jovem yokai. – Tolice... – balançou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para as ultimas linhas.

**_' Até lá, Jaken tem ordens de vigiá-la. Acho que estará segura, mas mesmo assim não é bom abusar da sorte._**

**_Qualquer problema, se algo estranho acontecer ou estiver com medo, procure por essa coisinha verde e marrom e mande-o me avisar imediatamente. _**

**_Vou protegê-la, Haru. Com minha própria vida se preciso for._**

**_Fique tranqüila, até que possamos nos encontrar novamente Jaken será meus olhos sobre você._**

**_Sesshoumaru'_**

** Fim do FlashBack **

- Eu preferia seus olhos sobre mim, meu lorde. – Ela murmurou enquanto as lembranças desmanchavam-se a sua frente dando lugar a visão do fogo novamente. Deslizou a mão para baixo do travesseiro pegando o pergaminho delicadamente, trazendo-o para junto do peito. Sorriu com a infantilidade do ato, mas o abraçou mesmo assim. _' Já fiquei mais tempo sem vê-lo...só faz uma semana..._' – Por que eu sinto tanta falta dele?

- Sente falta de quem?

Haru sentou de um pulo assustada com a voz masculina dentro da pequena casa, abriu a boca para gritar, sentindo o coração acelerar quando uma mão cobriu seus lábios rapidamente _' Não estava tão perto'_, fechou os olhos tentando pensar em como escapar e estava a ponto de morder o que a impedia de pedir socorro quando reconheceu a risada masculina.

- Fico feliz em saber que ao menos seus instintos são bons.

_' Sesshoumaru'_ Sua voz saiu abafada pela mão dele transformando-se em um som irreconhecível, ela estreitou os olhos quando ele riu novamente e pensou em mordê-lo mesmo sabendo quem era _' Como ousa rir de mim?'_ Antes que pudesse concretizar seus planos, sentiu a mão se afastar e a brisa noturna atingir seu rosto quente.

- Idéias assassinas, Haru? – Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado dela, a uma distancia segura. Continuou a sorrir, observando o brilho dos olhos verdes a sua frente.

- Pare de rir de mim! – A garota levantou a mão, lentamente tocando os próprios lábios ligeiramente inchados pela pressão da mão dele. – Não tenho culpa se entrou aqui como um maníaco.

- Teria percebido minha chegada se não estivesse sonhando acordada com algum admirador secreto que adquiriu na minha ausência... – Ele respondeu calmamente, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios ao lembrar da razão de tê-la assustado poucos minutos antes.

Parara do lado de fora da cabana e observara os arredores em busca de qualquer tipo de ameaça antes de entrar a tempo de ouvi-la murmurar sonhadora que sentia falta de alguém. Fizera a pergunta em voz alta sem perceber até vê-la pular na cama, teve apenas tempo de mergulhar no chão a seu lado e cobrir sua boca antes que ela acordasse todo o vilarejo.

- Admirador secreto? – perguntou confusa, então lembrou que estivera falando sozinha abraçada ao pergaminho que recebera e sorriu – Você me deixou sozinha por tanto tempo, qual o problema em fazer outros amigos?

- Uma semana, Haru. Eu estive longe por uma mísera semana. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito – E deixei Jaken aqui para tomar conta de você... – _' Por que aquele inútil não me avisou que tinha alguém se aproximando dela?'_

- Oh sim, minha nova sombra... – A garota suspirou desanimada – Não há um só lugar que eu vá que aquela pequena coisa verde não siga, tropecei nele algumas vezes...

- Como assim _'tropeçou'_?

- Ele não pára de me seguir, não tenho olhos nas costas. Virei sem perceber, ele estava lá e acabei pisando nele. – Baixou os olhos desconfortável, arrumando as cobertas sobre as pernas – Ele me chama de _'garota desastrada'_ agora, como se eu tivesse culpa por... – Parou de falar ao ouvi-lo rir novamente, levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele e sorriu. – Meu sofrimento o diverte?

- Não exatamente. – Levantou uma sobrancelha quando algo rolou do meio das cobertas para o chão até encostar na lateral de sua perna. Viu os olhos verdes se abrirem em espanto e ela tentar pegar o papel rapidamente – Achei a fonte de seu segredo? – Sorriu triunfante quando pegou o pergaminho poucos segundos antes dela.

- Devolva!

- Claro... – Ficou de pé em um pulo quando ela tentou arrancar o papel de suas mãos – Depois que ler o nome da pessoa que escreveu isso.

- Pare, Sesshoumaru... – Ela tentou levantar rapidamente e caiu sentada novamente enroscada nos lençóis. – Devolva.

Sesshoumaru olhou rapidamente em sua direção, certificando-se de que estava bem antes de voltar sua atenção para o papel. Ignorou o suspiro frustrado da garota ao reconhecer sua própria caligrafia no papel, um sorriso curvou seus lábios ao compreender o sentido das palavras dela e do desespero em pegar de volta o pergaminho antes que ele o visse.

- Sentiu minha falta, Haru?

- Não! – Ficou de joelhos depois de livrar-se das cobertas e puxou o pergaminho de suas mãos – Você é detestável, pior do que aquele sapo verde que arrumou para me seguir! – Jogou o pergaminho embaixo do travesseiro antes de sentar novamente sem conseguir encará-lo.

-Sinto muito por constrangê-la, Haru – Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se a seu lado, tocando o rosto delicado carinhosamente – Ajuda se eu disser que também senti sua falta?

- Sentiu? – Ela levantou os olhos lentamente, sentindo a leve pressão que os dedos dele faziam em seu queixo.

- Sim, senti – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Vim vê-la no meio da noite, não foi?

- Sua mãe está melhor? – Haru perguntou tentando disfarçar a satisfação que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

- Como? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Na carta, você disse que não podia vir porque ela—

- Arashi não está doente. – Ele a cortou rapidamente - Meu pai finalmente obteve provas de sua traição, ela voltará ao clã do Norte amanhã.

A garota concordou com um aceno, sem realmente entender aquilo. _'Traição?' _A Senhora do castelo estava sendo expulsa?

- Você deve estar triste, sua mãe...

- Estou aliviado, ela deveria ter partido há muito tempo atrás. – A conhecida expressão indiferente escondeu as verdadeiras emoções do jovem yokai – Teria poupado muitos problemas, mortes desnecessárias... – Flexionou os dedos distraidamente, atraindo o olhar da garota para as juntas delicadas que estalavam a cada movimento.

- Não vai sentir falta de sua mãe?

- Ela só causou destruição, Haru. – Os olhos dourados encontraram os dela e a frieza diminuiu um pouco – Acabo com as chances que eu poderia ter de uma infância normal... Acabou com sua... – Parou de falar de repente e levantou rapidamente. – Todos ficarão melhores com minha _'adorável'_ mãe longe daqui.

- Ela não pode ser tão má.

- Você não sabe de nada! – Ele a cortou rispidamente, fechou os olhos virando-se de costas ouvindo o roçar dos lençóis quando a garota se encolheu. – Não foi uma boa idéia vir aqui, voltarei quando Arashi estiver longe daqui.

- Não... tudo bem... – Ela murmurou desconfortável – A culpa foi minha, você não queria falar sobre isso e eu—

- Você não tem culpa, Haru. – O jovem yokai fechou os olhos por alguns minutos antes de caminhar em direção a porta – Não sabe o que aconteceu no passado e se quer saber acho que isso é uma coisa boa.

- Tem a ver com a conversa que disse que precisávamos ter? – Ela piscou quando o viu estacar no meio do caminho, parecia tenso novamente. Suspirou desanimada com o silencio, ao que parecia Arashi não era um bom a assunto para que conversassem, ele estava indo embora novamente. Baixou a cabeça, sem querer vê-lo partir.

- Sim... – A voz masculina ressoou no aposento atraindo o olhar da garota – Arashi matou algumas pessoas no passado. – Fez uma pausa sem conseguir continuar _'O que está havendo comigo afinal?'_ Podia sentir o coração batendo acelerado, sua voz estava falhando _' Estou com... **medo**?'_ Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e forçou-se a continuar. – Ela não queria que eu me envolvesse com humanos, então...

- Ela os matou. – um sorriso curvou os lábios delicados da garota quando o viu se virar espantado para encará-la a poucos centímetros de distancia. – Não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser, Sesshoumaru.

- Vou voltar ao castelo. – Desviou os olhos da garota, não conseguindo entender como ela havia se aproximado sem que percebesse. – Conversaremos disso...

- Não quer passar a noite comigo? – Ela baixou a cabeça quando ele a encarou, espantado com suas palavras, sua intenção era apenas impedi-lo de se afastar tão depressa, mas soara tão estranho. Apertou as cobertas nervosamente e perguntou baixinho – Eu quis dizer... dormir aqui como na outra noite.

- É isso o que quer?

- Quero que fique comigo e... – Levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele, piscando para afastar as lágrimas – Não me faça chorar novamente...

- Sou a causa de suas lágrimas? – Ele perguntou em um misto de surpresa e tristeza. Vira Haru crescer, presenciara fatos que deixariam qualquer outro humano chorando por horas e mesmo assim ela enfrentara corajosamente as situações, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios._' Prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria, que não deixaria esses olhos verdes serem embaçados por lágrimas e agora... eu sou a causa?'_

- Não. – A voz feminina fraquejou enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas teimosas disfarçadamente – Sua partida é a razão.

- Quero ficar com você! – Ela falou mais firmemente. Era algo tão simples, por que não conseguia fazê-lo compreender e ficar a seu lado? - Vou chorar se você me deixar... – Levantou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso curvando os lábios delicados – Agora ou depois. Você tem que ficar comigo.

- Tenho é? – Ele sorriu de volta, as palavras quase infantis da garota tendo um efeito calmante em seu peito.

- Sim, você é meu. – Estremeceu quando os olhos dourados encontraram os seus, uma sensação estranha que aqueceu todo seu corpo. – Vai ficar comigo? – Piscou embaraçada, forçando-se a permanecer parada quando o rosto dele aproximou-se do seu, sentiu seu coração acelerando novamente quando a respiração dele tocou sua pele. – Sesshoumaru...?

- Sim, eu vou. – Acariciou a curva delicada de seu queixo, os dedos afundando na massa de cabelos negros delicadamente – Como você mesma disse, eu sou seu.

** 0 **

Arashi permaneceu sentada no parapeito de sua janela por toda a noite, viu quando o vulto branco deixou o castelo e por pouco não conseguiu segui-lo. Os guardas estavam descuidados naquele pequeno momento em particular, conversavam com os recém-chegados animadamente, mas no segundo em que um sorriso iluminou suas feições e ela apoiou as mãos nos batentes para dar impulso, a porta do quarto se abriu e ela teve que disfarçar estar observando os telhados antes de voltar-se para encarar o marido.

Horas haviam se passado desde aquela chance perdida, Sesshoumaru não retornara e os guardas estavam em suas posições novamente, mais alertas do que nunca. Ao que tudo indicava, Inu no Taisho não caíra em sua encenação. Os perfeitos olhos dourados encaravam a escuridão que cercava o castelo com atenção, queria ver o exato momento que o filho petulante cruzasse os portões. Maldito fosse, como ousava desafiá-la daquele modo?

_' Eu nem parti ainda e ele acha que pode ficar fazendo **'visitas'** àquela ...humana.'_ Estreitou mais os olhos em busca de qualquer movimento na floresta, um sinal qualquer que indicasse o retorno do jovem yokai, mas foi em vão. As arvores continuavam em sua lenta dança ao ritmo do vento e nada podia ser visto ou ouvido além dos sons da natureza. _' Ele devia temer a mim! Ficar no castelo e vigiar sua pobre e louca mãe!'_ Afundou as garras nas palmas com força, um sorriso curvando seus lábios ao imagina que era o corpo de Haru que suas afiadas garras penetravam _'Não há motivo para sentir paz, esperança ou amor! Sua **Haru** vai acabar em breve, querido filho'_

Arashi recostou-se a parede fria de pedras, os olhos pesavam, mas ela continuava alerta ao que acontecia a sua volta. ' _Resta tão pouco tempo...'_ A frustração que tais palavras lhe traziam era quase insuportável, todos ficariam felizes com sua partida enquanto ela amargaria o castigo que seu pai lhe impusesse_. ' Ao menos ele não veio me buscar pessoalmente, a humilhação será particular e não pública'_

- Por que não fecharam as malditas cortinas? – Arashi abriu os olhos de repente, a resposta por sua própria pergunta acordando cada lugar de sua mente e corpo – Eu dormi! – Levantou de um pulo e olhou para fora, observando o sol levantando no céu. Piscou algumas vezes, os olhos doendo com a súbita iluminação, mas ela ignorou o desconforto inicial buscando algum sinal da volta do filho ao castelo. – Ele não voltou! – Um choramingo nasceu em sua garganta e antes que pudesse controlar-se deixou seus lábios, o som parecido com o de um lobo ferido. – Ele devia temer a mim! Arashi!

- Quem exatamente deveria temê-la?

Arashi pulou para trás ao ouvir a voz inesperada, caiu sentada no chão e olhou para a janela surpresa. Quando ele tinha chegado ali?

- Sesshoumaru... o que?

- Apreciando o nascer do sol, está um lindo dia, não acha? – Ele sorriu calmamente para a figura de Arashi sentada no chão do quarto sem fazer menção de ajudá-la alevantar. – Acho que ouvi um lobo agora a pouco...

- Ahn... lobo? – Ela levantou rapidamente e passou as mãos pelo tecido fino de seu quimono – Não ouvi nada.

- Talvez tenha sido outra coisa. – Ele deu de ombros antes de levantar do se lugar no telhado – Vou entrar, quase não dormi essa noite...

Arashi concordou com um aceno, não tinha como explicar o som de poucos momentos atrás e preferia mesmo que o filho não fizesse mais perguntas. Fechou os olhos, deixando que a brisa matutina acariciasse seu rosto. Não podia se ater a detalhes a uma hora dessas_. 'Só algumas horas... tudo o que tenho são algumas horas antes que...'_ Abriu os olhos repentinamente quando o cheiro adocicado atingiu suas narinas.

- Você não fez isso! – Jogou metade do corpo para fora da janela e encarou o filho – Não pode ter feito isso! Eu o proibi de tomar uma mulher humana como esposa!

- Proibiu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ironicamente, arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de dar as costas à mãe – Não é uma pena que estivesse ocupada demais com planos de traição e morte para educar seu filho a obedecê-la?

** 0 **

- Isso não está acontecendo. Isso não está acontecendo. Isso não está acontecendo.... – Arashi caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto repetindo as palavras como se fosse um mantra, desejava com todas as suas forças que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo e que acordasse a qualquer momento. – Ele não fez isso comigo!

Jogou-se na cama puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça, queria se livrar daquele odioso cheiro, mas parecia impossível. Aquilo era pior do que as vezes em que os tinha visto juntos, antes ela podia pensar nos dois como...amigos, mas agora...

- Maldito seja! – Sentou na cama jogando o primeiro objeto que alcançou contra a parede, rosnou alto, frustrada quando nem essa visão a fez sentir aquele pequeno resquício de prazer, de calma. – Eu preciso matar aquela... aquela... aquela coisa!

Ignorou os chamados do lado de fora do quarto, as vozes falsamente preocupadas pela origem do barulho enquanto deixava sua mente trabalhar rapidamente em busca de um meio de acabar com aquilo.

- Não existe! – A dura constatação quase a fez chorar de raiva e frustração. Desde as primeiras horas ouvia os guardas conversando animadamente enquanto se preparavam para a partida._' Eu vou mesmo partir sem ter a chance de me vingar.'_ Baixou os olhos para as mãos delicadas, observando os pequenos cortes em suas palmas. _' A menos que...'_ Um sorriso se formou nos lábios bem feitos enquanto a imagem dos corpos dos guardas de seu pai surgia em sua mente ' _Servos não são indispensáveis...'_ Flexionou os dedos longos e delicados lentamente _' Vai ser tão fácil'_

** 0 **

Inu no Taisho permaneceu parado à porta do castelo observando Arashi subir no cavalo que tinha cedido para sua partida. Algo na expressão calma, quase...feliz da mulher lhe dava a impressão de que ela tinha um plano. Estreitou os olhos quando percebeu que podia apenas avisar que tivessem cuidado com sua mulher, não podia mantê-la ali para sempre. _' Na verdade, quanto mais depressa ela sumir de minhas vistas...'_

- Não a soltem até chegar ao castelo do Clã do Norte. – Ignorou o olhar irritado da mulher, voltando sua atenção aos guardas novamente – Não parem a não ser quando for extremamente necessário.

- A viagem é longa, Senhor... – O jovem yokai sorriu – Temos que parar ou mataremos os cavalos na metade do caminho de cansaço.

- Não a soltem.

- Tenho certeza que Lady Arashi—

- Não a soltem até que estejam dentro do castelo de seu clã. – Olhou firmemente para o rapaz, deixando claro que na estava brincando – Isso** não** é um pedido.

- Sim... Sim, senhor.

** 0 **

Inu no Taisho continuou com os olhos fixos na comitiva que afastava-se rapidamente do castelo, sentia-se triste por aquilo estar terminando daquele modo. Apesar de todas as loucuras de Arashi, ele sempre pensara que o tempo faria com que a mulher se acalmasse, mas estava errado. Com o passar dos anos, ao invés de tornar-se mais dócil, a _'Princesa do Clã do Norte'_ tornara-se cada vez mais obcecada apenas com uma coisa, exterminar todos os humanos.

- Acha que terminou, meu pai?

O yokai mais velho voltou os olhos para o filho parado a seu lado, analisando-o por alguns minutos antes de lançar um último olhar à nuvem de poeira longínqua que a comitiva se tornara.

- Provocá-la foi um erro, Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não—

- Eu lhe disse para esperar até a partida de sua mãe antes de tomar a garota humana como esposa. – Os olhos dourados fitaram o filho duramente. - Traga-a para o castelo o quanto antes.

- Pensa que minha mãe tentará voltar?

- Tenho certeza disso. – Inu no Taisho suspirou antes de começar entrar – Avisei os guardas para a vigiarem, mas não faço idéia de quanto tempo vai levar até que ela os convença de que é inocente.

- Vou com eles.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Parou na entrada, virando-se para encarar o filho que o olhou espantado – Arashi não é mais problema nosso, por enquanto. – Sesshoumaru o olhou desafiante, antes de virar na direção dos estábulos – Quer mesmo me desobedecer, Sesshoumaru? – Inu no Taisho estreitou os olhos perigosamente, colocando a mão sobre o cabo da espada em sua cintura – Desrespeitar as ordens de seu avô apenas nos fará começar uma guerra com o Clã do Norte... Quer mesmo ter a culpa pela morte de todas as pessoas do vilarejo sobre suas costas?

Sesshoumaru parou quando as palavras do pai o alcançaram, virou-se em silencio, travando uma batalha de olhares com seu progenitor por alguns segundos antes de dar-se por vencido.

- Farei do seu modo, meu pai.

- Ótimo. – Inu no Taisho tirou a mão lentamente da espada, sua expressão suavizando-se – Vá até vilarejo e tente convencer sua mulher a vir para cá onde podemos protegê-la melhor. – Sorriu quando o filho pareceu relaxar com suas palavras. – Talvez eu esteja enganado e nossos problemas realmente tenham terminado.

** Duas semanas depois **

Arashi sorriu quando a lua saiu de seu esconderijo atrás das nuvens e iluminou o acampamento silencioso. A visão do sangue, o cheiro metálico de todo aquele maravilhoso sangue a acalmava. _' Finalmente... algo deu certo.'_ Olhou para as próprias mãos com um estremecimento de prazer, _' Cheiro de morte... Sempre tão reconfortante...'_ Respirou fundo deixando-se preencher por aquilo, a sensação de prazer e liberdade há muito esquecida, percorreu seu corpo com força e um riso cristalino ecoou na clareira.

- Duas semanas... mais duas semanas até que possa vê-los novamente – Caminhou lentamente, ignorando os corpos sem vida espalhados pelo chão enquanto pensava em suas próximas ações. _'Melhor do que não ter oportunidade nenhuma,'_ deu de ombros enquanto procurava pela única montaria que deixara escapar com vida. _' Essa pausa dará aos tolos tempo o suficiente para se acalmarem... pensarem que se livraram de mim de uma vez por todas...'_ Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma e correu na direção em que o resfolegar do cavalo podia ser ouvido_. ' Talvez... Apenas talvez, eu aguarde mais tempo... Observe nas sombras o momento oportuno para cobrar minha vingança...'_

Montou o cavalo com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, iluminando os traços delicados. A quem queria enganar? Mal podia esperar a chance de colocar as mãos naquela garotinha humana.

** 0 **

Haru permaneceu em silêncio em seu esconderijo no meio dos arbustos altos enquanto observava o sapo yokai passar correndo desesperado chamando seu nome. Toda aquela super-proteção estava começando a irritá-la. Suspirou aliviada quando a voz esganiçada a chamou ao longe, cobriu os lábios com as mãos, abafando o riso ao ouvi-lo cair, choramingando a alguns metros adiante.

- Finalmente um pouco de paz. – Levantou lentamente passando as mãos pelo tecido macio do kimono, retirando as folhas que haviam se prendido em sua ânsia de se esconder.

- Lady Haru!

- Pelos deuses – Murmurou desanimada, apressando-se a adentrar na mata – Quando ele vai desis... – Abriu os olhos quando um par de braços a agarrou pelas costas, puxando-a contra um corpo sólido. – Solte... – O restante de suas palavras foram abafadas pela mão que cobriu sua boca delicadamente, impedindo-a de continuar. Ignorando o medo que ameaçava imobilizá-la, a garota começou a se debater em uma vã tentativa de livrar-se da _'prisão'_ que se encontrava.

Sentia o corpo começar a amolecer depois de alguns minutos de luta, quando o abraço tornou-se mais possessivo antes que o homem pulasse a uma altura suspeita para um humano, tirando-a do chão e pousando suavemente no galho grosso de uma arvore. Haru fechou os olhos com força, parando de lutar. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos quando percebeu que não conseguiria escapar agora. _' Se é que tive alguma chance antes...'_

- Já desistiu?

Jaken gritou seu nome mais uma vez na clareira lá embaixo, agora podia ver onde o servo yokai se encontrava e arrependia-se por ter se escondido dele daquela maneira. O braço em sua cintura aumentou a pressão, chamando sua atenção antes que o homem as suas costas repetisse a pergunta anterior.

- Desistiu de lutar, Haru? – O riso era audível na voz masculina conhecida as suas costas, mas o modo que seu nome foi pronunciado foi o responsável pela calma que desabou sobre a garota. – Se vai fugir de Jaken para perambular sozinha pela floresta, tem que lutar mais que isso quando alguém a captura.

Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se com o misto de raiva e revolta que as palavras dele despertaram, colocou as mãos sobre a dele em sua cintura, firmando-se antes de afundar os dentes com toda a força que podia na palma macia sobre seus lábios. A imprecaução espantada, seguida pela voz masculina praguejando fez com que a garota sorrisse.

- Nunca subestime o inimigo, Sesshoumaru. – Ela falou satisfeita, soltando-se de seu abraço. Virou rapidamente quando ouviu um som espantado às suas costas e abriu a boca sem conseguir dizer nada enquanto o via cair. – Sesshoumaru... – Fechou os olhos agarrando-se ao tronco e esperou pelo som do impacto.

Passada a surpresa pelo ato repentino da garota, o yokai girou o corpo ainda no ar e pousou em perfeita segurança aos pés da árvore. Sorriu arrogante para Haru, que permanecia com os olhos fechados, provavelmente pensando que ele se machucaria com a queda.

- Está melhorando, Haru.

- Tolo! Podia ter se machucado! – Ela o acusou em voz alta, ainda segurando-se ao tronco.

- Você me empurrou!

- Eu te mordi, é diferente.

- Eu caí, não caí?

- Você me assustou!

- Foi divertido. – Ele deu de ombros, desviando quando algumas frutas passaram voando. – Não é muito esperto fazer isso quando ainda está aí em cima – Ele sorriu apontando para a garota – E eu aqui embaixo onde posso me afastar...

- Venha me tirar daqui ou... – Haru parou de falar ao ver uma mancha verde e marrom correndo na direção dos dois – Acho melhor você sair daí porque—

- Não vou cair nessa, Haru.

- Lady, Haru! Não pode se afastar desse jeito, eu... – O yokai sapo parou de falar ao se chocar com as pernas de seu mestre e cair para trás com a força do impacto. – Senhor Sesshoumaru... – Esganiçou meio zonzo.

Haru girou os olhos antes de sentar-se calmamente no galho, pelo olhar de Sesshoumaru ele parecia a ponto de matar o pequeno sapo yokai. Isso seria interessante de ver.

- Preste atenção por onde anda, Jaken.

- Eu ouvi minha Lady gritar e—

- Então...você a deixou sair sozinha?

- Sim! – Arregalou os olhos em pavor ao ver seu mestre estreitar os olhos perigosamente – Isso é...Quer dizer... Não foi bem isso...Eu... Ela... – Encolheu-se no chão, fechando os olhos com força – Por favor, não me mate, Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Se algo tivesse acontecido a Haru seria sua responsabilidade... – Flexionou os dedos, estalando as juntas perigosamente – Sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe?

- Sim, mas não foi culpa minha...

- Está dizendo que Haru é a culpada?

- Não... – Jaken murmurou, pelo visto, não havia um modo de sair daquilo ileso.

- Nem posso colocar em palavras como é interessante assistir a essa pequena discussão, mas... – Haru sorriu quando os dois pares de olhos voltaram em sua direção – Eu a apreciaria muito mais se estivesse no chão.

- Pode ir, Jaken... – Sesshoumaru saltou para o lado da garota e sorriu, abraçando-a – Aprendeu sua lição?

- Como derrubar você? – Ela sorriu de volta enquanto ele a levava de volta para o chão. – Claro que sim.

** 0 **

O som do riso do casal ecoou pela floresta, olhos dourados que observavam das sombras a cena estreitaram-se ainda mais enquanto as outrora bem cuidadas garras penetravam no tronco maciço da árvore à sua frente.

- Quanta indelicadeza sua, meu _'querido' _filho... – Um sorriso perigoso curvou os lábios femininos, sua voz tão baixa que nem mesmo ela seria capaz de ouvi-la, enquanto seu olhar seguia o casal que voltava para o castelo – Trazer uma esposa enquanto eu estive ausente. – Baixou os olhos para suas roupas, irritada ao ver o tecido normalmente impecável manchado de sangue e barro, precisava dar um jeito naquelas roupas. Seria imperdoável apresentar-se naquelas condições. – Mamãe está voltando... **_Querido_**...

** 0 **

**_Continua_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Demorei não é? Sinto muito, de verdade._**

**_Estou tentando escrever esse capítulo desde dezembro e nada de conseguir terminar, mas enfim... Aqui está._**

**_Eu estendi um pouquinho as coisas e acabei tendo que deixar o final para o próximo. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim para vocês, mas... Espero que seja bom!_**

**_Vocês poderão odiar Arashi mais um pouquinho._**

**_Obrigada as reviews do último capítulo - Akemi, Kohime, Kisamadesu, Sofy Lupin, Polly, Cah Kinomoto, LP Vanny-chan, Leila Wood, Gushi, bela-isa23, Madam Spooky, Juliane.chan, DanyMoon._**

**_DanyMoon_****_, seu nome não constou no capítulo anterior porque a review apareceu no meu e-mail logo após eu ter postado o capítulo 2. Sinto muito por isso e obrigada por ler._**

**_Obrigada a Kisamadesu por revisar._**

**_Beijo no coração de todas que gastaram esse tempinho a mais para me deixar suas opiniões. Muito obrigada a quem apenas leu também, mas não disse nada XD._**

**_Espero que meu bloqueio colabore e que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto para sair._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne, _**

**_Naru._**


	4. Parte IV

**_Laços de Sangue_**

**_Parte Quatro – Final_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas, o som de vozes murmuradas no salão alcançando seus ouvidos e chamando sua atenção. Estreitou os olhos, ouvindo a voz do pai se sobressair as outras em uma ordem para que mantivessem a calma. Caminhou lentamente até o local, ouvindo fragmentos de conversas nas vozes que se sobrepunham umas as outras.

– Animas mortos perto da vila...

– Uma das crianças parece ter visto o agressor.

– Tolice! Como teria escapado com vida?

– Alguma das pessoas do vilarejo foi morta?

– Não... ainda.

– O celeiro foi incendiado.

– Sem testemunhas.

– Sempre sem testemunhas.

Sesshoumaru parou há alguns passos da porta, as palavras ressoando em sua mente enquanto uma imagem de seu passado voltava à tona. A clareira coberta de sangue. O corpo de Tenko dilacerado, o olhar vidrado e sem vida. A casa incendiada. A mãe de Haru morrendo. As marcas conhecidas em seu corpo.

– Parem de tagarelar como mulheres! – A voz do pai o trouxe de volta para o presente – Não há razão para pânico.

– Precisamos descobrir o que está atacando, Inu no Taisho.

– Descobriremos.

O jovem yokai deu mais um passo e parou quando o guarda de confiança do pai passou por ele. Piscou confuso, observando a maneira como os dois trocavam palavras sussurradas antes que Inu no Taisho dispensasse os outros. Ele ficou parado, observando–os partir enquanto o pai continuava a trocar informações com o recém–chegado, sem saber se deveria interrompê–los ou não. Por fim, pensando que poderia ajudá–los, entrou no cômodo.

– Pai? – O yokai mais velho virou para encarar o filho, a expressão pesada antes de dispensar o guarda.

– Vá reunir os outros. – Inu no Taisho respirou fundo, o olhar desviando da figura parada a porta do cômodo – Mantenha sua mulher dentro do castelo. – A voz dura soava como uma ordem.

– Eu ouvi parte da conversa... Estamos sendo atacados novamente?

– Sim. – A resposta foi curta, a irritação presente na voz e postura do yokai enquanto ele se dirigia ao local em que guardava suas armas.

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Apenas fique aqui e proteja sua mulher.

– Pare. – Sesshoumaru colocou–se na frente do pai, impedindo sua saída – O que está atacando os animais?

– Um yokai. O que acha que poderia incendiar parte da vila? – Inu no Taisho empurrou o filho para o lado e saiu, tentando ignorar estar sendo seguido.

– Pensei tê–lo ouvido dizer que não havia motivo para preocupação.

– Isso foi antes que eu descobrisse algo. – Inu no Taisho parou na porta que levava ao exterior do castelo e virou para encarar o filho – Acharam os guardas da escolta de Arashi. – Sesshoumaru piscou, a informação lentamente tomando forma em sua mente enquanto as lembranças voltavam. Animais mortos, Incêndios. – Até que verifique o que pode ter acontecido, você fica com Haru. _Dentro do castelo_.

– Eu entendo, pai.

– Ótimo. – O yokai virou, terminando de sair – Não pretendo demorar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arashi observava das sombras, um sorriso curvando seus lábios enquanto esforçava–se para não rir alto. Viu o marido passar por ela, de uma distancia segura, o que viu no semblante conhecido fazendo–a exaltar de alegria. Inu no Taisho deveria ter descoberto sobre sua fulga. Sabia que isso significava ter mais cuidado de agora em diante, mas não pudera resistir. Todos aqueles humanos, vivendo aquela existência pacifica e feliz enquanto ela, a grande Arashi, tinha que se esconder e viver de restos, a irritava.

Voltou os olhos para a forma do castelo, a distancia em que se encontrava, a grande construção do Clã do Oeste parecia quase irreal. Apenas um amontoado de pedras, escondido pelas altas e densas árvores da floresta que o cercava. Um sorriso satisfeito curvou seus lábios enquanto lembrava de todas as vezes que estivera tão perto de Haru. Aquela garotinha humana e imprudente estava sempre saindo do castelo, indo até a vila sozinha. Livremente. Feliz. Tão absurdamente despreocupada quanto ao que o destino lhe reservava.

_' Eu podia tê–la matado uma dúzia de vezes...'_ Arashi deu as costas ao castelo, adentrando na floresta a caminho de seu esconderijo. _' Mas pegá–la debaixo do nariz deles será tão mais divertido...'_ Sorriu satisfeita pelo modo que seus planos estavam se encaminhando._ ' Vou matá–la e tudo voltará ao normal... Tão... fácil.'_

– Primeiro deixá–los procurando por mim... – Afastou as folhas que escondiam a entrada da caverna e sorriu. Ao menos o dinheiro que achara com os soldados do pai servira para algo. Alguns humanos não eram totalmente inúteis, ganancioso faziam qualquer coisa. _'Ao menos quando estão sendo pagos para fazer algo'_ – E quando eles finalmente deixarem o castelo desprotegido... – Um riso brotou dos lábios femininos e ela teve que cobri–los em uma tentativa de abafar o som alto que ecoou na caverna. Não conseguia evitar a satisfação com si própria todas as vezes que imaginava o que faria com a pequena e detestável Haru.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haru andava de um lado para o outro do espaçoso quarto. Tinha trancado a porta, trancado–se ali depois de discutir com Sesshoumaru. Não conseguia entender a razão dele impedi–la de deixar o castelo, mesmo depois de prometer não sair das vistas daquela coisa verde e repugnante. Ele apenas negara, dizendo que seria melhor que ela permanecesse ali dentro onde estaria segura._'Mas segura de que?'_ Ele não respondera, o que só servira para deixá–la mais irritada e expulsá–lo do quarto.

A garota sentou–se no tampo de um baú, localizado embaixo da grande janela. Seus olhos perdendo–se na floresta que cercava o castelo, separando–os do vilarejo. Lembrando–se da discussão ocorrida a pouco, era estranho que Sesshoumaru não houvesse feito objeções quando ela o empurrara para fora do cômodo. Naquele momento, ela estava com raiva demais para notar a expressão perturbada ou a culpa que sombreava os orbes dourados. ' _Mas culpa pelo quê?'_

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para acalmar–se e clarear os pensamentos. Algo estava errado, era quase palpável. O jovem yokai sempre parecera silencioso e culpado por algo que ela não conseguia identificar. Um pequeno sorriso, a expressão relaxada, aquela pequena centelha de felicidade tornaram–se mais fortes e freqüentes através dos anos, mas ainda conseguia sentir a distancia que ele colocava entre os dois em certas ocasiões. A culpa, como vira a pouco, sombreando os olhos dourados quando ele a encarava em silencio ou tocavam em algum assunto relacionado ao passado.

Vozes dos soldados yokais no pátio a despertaram de seus pensamentos e a garota humana voltou a abrir os olhos. Sua atenção voltou–se para o marido conversando com alguns yokais que tinham acabado de regressar. A postura rígida, a voz soava fria e murmurada. Era impossível que ela conseguisse distinguir as palavras que trocavam.

Sesshoumaru escondia algo dela. Seu próprio passado era um enigma que nunca fora capaz de entender. Crescera em um vilarejo perto da fronteira com o Clã do Sul, uma velha miko cuidara dela por mais de doze anos até que finalmente pudera regressar àquele lugar. Era um sentimento estranho, sabia que pertencia aquele vilarejo porque Sesshoumaru lhe contara, mas não havia nenhuma lembrança verdadeira que a ligasse àquele lugar. Nem mesmo as pessoas do vilarejo lembravam–se de sua existência.

Com um suspiro desanimado, ela apoiou os braços no parapeito da janela, inclinando–se sobre eles até que o queixo estivesse apoiado. Os olhos verdes, como as arvores que os cercavam, perdendo–se no horizonte. Nada havia que a ligasse aquele lugar a não ser um sentimento.

A medida em que crescera quisera voltar para o lugar que diziam ser sua terra natal. Apesar de todos os avisos de Sesshoumaru, dizendo–lhe que o lugar era perigoso, ela queria ficar perto dele. Visitas escassas não eram mais o suficiente, ela precisa permanecer onde houvesse oportunidade para vê–lo. Talvez descobrir mais sobre seu passado.

Sua chegada aquele lugar fora decepcionante. Ninguém lembrava–se de sua existência, a maior parte fugia ao notarem a semelhança que tinha com a antiga mulher do chefe da vila. Sua ligação com o filho do lorde yokai também era um fato para afastar qualquer pessoa.

Ignorara os insultos murmurados, a forma como as mulheres afastavam as crianças de sua casa ou companhia. No final, sentira–se mais sozinha ali do que naquele afastado vilarejo em que crescera. As visitas de Sesshoumaru era a única coisa a que a impediam de mergulhar na tristeza total e chorar todas as noites, quando as pessoas conversando animadamente, ignorando sua existência ou solidão por completo. Não pertencia a ninguém ou lugar algum, e isso a entristecia mais do que gostaria de admitir até para si mesma.

Com o passar dos anos, adquirira alguma confiança das pessoas. As crianças, mesmo contrariando os pais, vinham brincar no pequeno jardim em frente a sua casa e até mesmo conversavam com ela vez ou outra. As visitas de Sesshoumaru passaram a ser algo que aguardava com felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse que as pessoas se afastariam dela por alguns dias.

Lágrimas de arrependimento era um luxo do qual ela não se permitia usufruir. Não importava o que acontecesse, ela ainda o tinha e isso era o bastante para fazê–la sorrir e continuar sua vida, solitária e sem lembranças daquilo que almejava.

Era um circulo sem fim, as ações se repetiram eternamente até o dia em que eles haviam se aproximado. Era estranho como a presença da mãe o deixava tenso. Sesshoumaru estava sempre preocupado de que ela o seguisse, falasse com Haru. Desde o primeiro dia naquele lugar ele a avisara para nunca ficar sozinha na floresta., ou conversar com Arashi. Estranho, o destino nunca as deixara se encontrar, mas a simples lembrança daquele nome a fazia estremecer e um sentimento que nunca sentira brotar em seu peito. Medo.

Naquela ultima noite, quando ele entrara em sua pequena casa e havia lhe dito que a mãe partiria, ela lutara para esconder o alivio que aquela noticia lhe causara. Era irracional, sabia, mas não conseguia evitar. Talvez aquilo fosse apenas um reflexo de todos os anos que havia passado escondida, ouvindo os comentários ferinos de Sesshoumaru sobre a própria mãe.

Alguns dias haviam se passado após a partida de Arashi. Sesshoumaru insistira que ela deveria morar no castelo com ele, agora que não havia mais razão para que ficassem separados. Haru negara, afirmando que estava perfeitamente bem ali. Se ele continuava a se preocupar com possíveis ataques, Jaken, aquela pequena coisa estúpida, a protegeria.

Ignorara o olhar contrariado e permanecera ali, por mais duas noites. Até encontrá–lo dormindo sob sua janela. Ele parecera tão determinado a permanecer a seu lado. A expressão relaxada como a de uma criança mesmo naquele local tão desconfortável que ela cedera. Finalmente entendera, a razão pela qual ele queria levá–la para o castelo não era por considerá–lo seu lar. Ela era seu lar.

Haru baixou os olhos para o jovem yokai que conversava com Inu no Taisho, um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios. No final, Sesshoumaru sentia o mesmo por ela. Por mais que tentasse inventar desculpas para sua insistência em voltar para um vilarejo do qual nem se lembrava, ele era a razão. Não importava o lugar em que estivessem, se ele permanecesse a seu lado seria o suficiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado, esperando que o pai lhe desse atenção, em meio a todos os soldados que o cercavam. Nunca antes vira tamanho alvoroço no castelo. A expressão preocupada do pai, a voz dura que não admitia réplicas enquanto ele passava instruções a seus subordinados. Observando de fora, com as poucas informações que conseguira arrancar dos primeiros yokais que retornaram ao castelo, aquilo parecia muito pior do que imaginara a principio. _'Muito pior do que qualquer coisa que Arashi já tenha feito...'_

– Sesshoumaru. – A voz de Inu no Taisho chamou sua atenção – Venha, vamos conversar lá dentro.

O jovem yokai seguiu o pai em silencio. Em épocas como aquelas, em que o pai aparentava saber exatamente como e quando agir, Sesshoumaru voltava a se sentir como uma criança em seus primeiros passos. Querendo chegar a algum lugar, sabendo como, mas impossibilitado pelas circunstâncias.

– Pai... – Ele começou lentamente, enquanto via o pai fechar a pesada porta – Encontrou Arashi?

– Eu não esperava encontrá–la. – Um riso baixo e amargo brotou dos lábios do yokai mais velho – Apenas restos dos yokais do Clã do Norte, alguns cavalos mortos...

– Pai—

– Eu avisei àqueles tolos. Disse que deveriam tomar cuidado e não acreditar no que ela dissesse! – Inu no Taisho explodiu andando de um lado para o outro da sala. – Eu não devia ter confiado em servos para esse trabalho. Eu mesmo deveria ter levado Arashi de volta.

– E por que não o fez? – Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco quando o pai virou para encará–lo. – Por que não os acompanhou? Ela não teria fugido e causado todos esses problemas.

– Você não sabe de nada, Sesshoumaru. – O Yokai mais velho falou lentamente, pela primeira vez o pai parecia cansado – Seu avô não aceitou muito bem a traição de Arashi.

– Ele concordou em recebê–la de volta.

– Não por minhas mãos. – Inu no Taisho falou, virando–se para encarar o filho – Ele concordou em vir buscá–la, contanto que não me encontrasse. – Um sorriso triste curvou os lábios do lorde yokai – Mesmo com todas as provas, ele ainda considerou uma ofensa pessoal as acusações contra sua filha.

– Você não é o culpado.

– Seu avô não pensa assim... – Ele respirou fundo, sentando–se ao lado do filho – Eu deveria tê–la punido, moldado–a conforme minha vontade... – Observou o filho por alguns minutos em silencio, antes de desviar os olhos – O Clã do Norte é conhecido por suas ações... duras. Mesmo com as mulheres.

– Está dizendo...

– Que eles torturam aqueles que não concordam com suas ações. – O yokai mais velho respirou fundo. – De alguma forma, eu pensei que sua mãe ficaria mais calma aqui. Sabendo que estava segura de torturas, mas não foi o que aconteceu... – Ele voltou os olhos para a pequena parte do pátio que podia ser vista pela janela. – Quando os guardas chegaram aqui, sem a presença de seu avô, eu me ofereci para acompanhá–los na volta... – Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos para o pai e aguardou em silencio – Então eles me entregaram a carta... – Um sorriso triste distorceu as feições do yokai mais velho com as lembranças – Com a volta de Arashi, nossos clãs estavam rompendo qualquer tipo de ligação... Eternamente.

– Entendo. – Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos, pensando nas palavras do pai. – Sinto muito, eu não sabia.

– Não tem problema. – Inu no Taisho levantou, sem encara o filho – Nosso clã sobreviveu sem o deles por muito tempo, não há razão para ter duvidas quanto a isso agora.

O yokai mais novo concordou com um breve aceno. Queria acreditar nas palavras do pai, mas como se os fatos indicavam algo completamente diferente? O avô ficara ofendido por receber a filha de volta. Considerara uma ofensa os erros dela. Encarara aquilo conseqüência das ações calmas e bondosas de Inu no Taisho. Não havia como saber qual seria sua reação ao saber da fuga da filha ou das mortes de seus soldados.

– Minha mãe é a responsável pelos ataques?

– Não sei. – A voz do pai soou séria, carregada de raiva e tristeza – Não estava entre os soldados, portanto é quase certo afirmar que foi a responsável por suas mortes...

– Mas...?

– Mas, os ataques não se concentram em um único lugar. Parecem ser atos isolados, não podemos afirmar que ela os está fazendo ou comandando.

– Não temos provas.

– Não.

– Entendo.

– Vou aumentar as defesas do castelo e da vila. – Inu no Taisho falou, sua voz firme novamente – Os pequenos clãs perto das fronteiras foram avisados, espero que unam–se a nós ao menos para se protegerem. – Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno, levantando para deixar o cômodo quando a voz do pai o parou. – Partirei em dois dias, você ficará encarregado da segurança do castelo.

– Aonde você vai?

– Procurar por Arashi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arashi observava os soldados de Inu no Taisho procurando por ela. Mesmo com todos aqueles yokais e o perfume das flores a seu redor, ainda conseguia distinguir o cheiro familiar do marido. Sabia que ele estava por perto, e ao mesmo tempo que tal conhecimento lhe trazia satisfação por tê–lo afastado do castelo, também lhe trazia repulsa e apreensão. Deu um passo para trás, fazendo uma careta de desgosto quando sentiu o tecido encharcado colar em sua pele.

Baixou os olhos para suas roupas, observando com pesar o estrago que aquelas semanas ao relento haviam causado em sua aparência. A fina seda de seu quimono estava rasgada em vários locais. As delicadas flores, que outrora decoravam o tecido, jaziam desbotadas fazendo um contraste interessante com as muitas, e pequenas, manchas de sangue e barro. Não importava quantas vezes tentasse livrar–se daquilo, elas permaneciam ali como provas de cada ato que tinha cometido. Eram a prova viva das dificuldades que enfrentara para realizar seu plano. Um estímulo a mais para se vingar daqueles que tinham usurpado a vida perfeita que levara anteriormente.

Sorriu, saltando de uma arvore para a outra quando os soldados se afastaram. A vingança tinha um gosto tão doce... Principalmente quando tempo suficiente passa para lhe dar mais e mais idéias sobre o que fazer com o objeto de sua raiva.

Parou de repente ao chegar na ultima fileira de arvores que cercavam o castelo. Orbes dourados brilharam com satisfação enquanto observavam o _'território inimigo'_. Inu no Taisho caíra em sua armadilha tão facilmente.

Humanos. Essa sempre havia sido sua fraqueza. Só precisara ameaçar alguns deles e o sempre _'bondoso e preocupado'_ senhor saía para protegê–los. Agachou em um dos galhos, escondida pelas folhas, o sorriso aumentando ao perceber a movimentação em uma das janelas. Apertou o tronco em que se apoiava, as afiadas garras afundando na madeira com um rangido baixo enquanto imaginava que aquilo era o corpo da garota humana.

_'Deixando meu verdadeiro alvo desprotegido...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haru observava entediada o entrar e sair de pessoas do castelo, mais de uma semana se passara desde a partida de Inu no Taisho e as coisas pareciam piorar a cada instante. O dia em que discutira com Sesshoumaru por não poder deixar as muralhas parecia tão distante em sua mente, o sentimento de prisão daquele momento em nada se comparava com o dos últimos dois dias quando fora proibida de deixar o castelo.

_'Muitos soldados apressados, vai acabar se machucando'_ Fora o que ele dissera, o mesmo tom frio e distante que utilizava desde que discutiram. Ele parecia cada vez mais distante, aquele brilho de culpa que sempre via nos olhos dourados intensificando–se a cada dia. Queria poder conversar com ele como costumavam fazer, mas não havia um só minuto de paz com aquelas malditas patrulhas indo e voltando a cada momento.

A garota humana suspirou, ajeitando–se no parapeito da janela, os olhos fixos no portão principal aguardando pela volta do marido. Ele saíra na noite anterior quando um incêndio no vilarejo atraíra a atenção de todos e a deixara com aquela sensação de angustia.

**oOoOoO FlashbackOoOoOo**

Os gritos dos yokais misturados com o das pessoas do vilarejo a acordaram na noite anterior. Levantara–se, correndo para a janela sem pensar. A luz das chamas, visíveis da janela do andar superior chamando sua atenção e libertando lembranças que não pensava possuir.

Estremecera de medo por algo que não conseguia nomear, um grito escapando de seus próprios lábios sem que percebesse e chamando a atenção do marido que dava ordens no pátio. Quando deu por si, Sesshoumaru estava a seu lado, abraçando–a e afastando–a da janela, murmurando palavras de conforto e ajudando–a a deitar novamente.

Palavras desconexas escaparam de seus lábios, suas mãos agarraram as dele. O corpo todo tremendo com algo que nunca sentira antes. Pavor.

Mantinha os olhos arregalados e mesmo assim não conseguia se livrar das imagens das chamas que a rodeavam, o cheiro de sangue, a voz de sua mãe gritando, a imagem de seu pai desaparecendo em meio as labaredas. A fumaça preenchendo seus pulmões, queimando suas narinas. A voz de Sesshoumaru.

_'–Vou tirar você daqui, Hana–san. Onde estão os outros?'_

A sensação do sangue de sua mãe ensopando suas roupas, manchando seus dedos que agarravam–se a ela.

_'–Mortos. Apenas Haru e...'_

As lágrimas percorrendo o rosto de sua mãe e caindo sobre sua própria face, fazendo–a acompanhá–la naquele ato inútil.

_'– O que houve, Hana–san?_

_– Tire Haru daqui._

_– Não posso deixá–la, não vou conseguir entrar novamente..._

_– Não estou pedindo para voltar. Eu disse... Para salvar... Minha filha.'_

– Não! – Haru gritou, agarrando–se mais as mãos que tentavam segurá–la na cama, impedindo–a de levantar – Não, mamãe. Não! – Ela continuou gritando enquanto empurrava as mãos que a seguravam, ignorando os pequenos cortes que as garras afiadas faziam em sua pele na tentativa de acalmá–la.

– Haru... – Sesshoumaru murmurou, entendendo por fim o que acontecia. Afastou as mãos do corpo delicado, observando–a piscar para clarear a visão – Eu sinto tanto...

– Não a deixe morrer... – A garota murmurou, sua voz cheia de sofrimento enquanto as lagrimas deslizavam por seu rosto incessantemente – Por favor, não a deixe a morrer... – Sentou–se na cama, o corpo tremendo com a mistura de medo e angustia que a atingia.

– Perdão, Haru... – O jovem yokai apenas a abraçou em silencio, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos e acariciando suas costas. – Você não deveria ter lembrado disso... – Ele continuou murmurando enquanto ela chorava em silencio contra seu ombro. Cada soluço fazendo–o sentir uma profunda dor em seu peito. – Eu não queria vê–la chorar...

**oOoOoOFim do FlashbackOoOoOo**

Haru enxugou as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos novamente sem que percebesse. Não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter chorado por algo, e desde a noite anterior simplesmente não conseguia controlá–las. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, tentando controlar o tremor que passava por seu corpo quando ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru.

_'Eu não queria vê–la chorar'_

Levantou o rosto, procurando pela figura do marido a sua volta e só então percebeu que ele não estava ali. Era apenas uma lembrança da noite anterior, a ultima coisa que o ouvira dizer antes que adormecesse exausta em seus braços.

Endireitou o corpo, forçando o costumeiro sorriso aparecer em seus lábios e ergue–se de seu assento. Tinha que continuar a sorri, por ele.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo o corpo relaxar aos poucos e dirigiu–se as escadas. Precisava dormir um pouco, por mais que olhasse para os portões, desejando seu regresso, não conseguiria realizar seu desejo. Precisava ficar sozinha, sem todo aquele burburinho a sua volta.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, cada passo custando–lhe um esforço absurdo para tal simples ato e empurrou a porta do quarto que dividia com Sesshoumaru. Arregalou os olhos com o barulho da explosão vindo do pátio e apressou–se em correr para a janela. As ordens gritadas dos yokais atraindo sua atenção e apagando qualquer pensamento racional de sua mente.

Outra explosão seguiu–se a primeira, fazendo–a sentir o chão sob seus pés estremecer. Ela parou a poucos metros da janela, a cabeça girando com o som alto e agarrou–se a cama em busca de apoio.

O barulho de espadas se chocando, misturado aos gritos no pátio atraíram sua atenção e ela forçou–se a continuar a caminhar na direção da janela. Parou, um grito abafado escapando de seus lábios quando um vulto apareceu em sua janela.

Cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, o rosto de tez pálida, as conhecidas marcas nas bochechas. Piscou, baixando os olhos pelo corpo da figura que pulou para o interior do cômodo, incrédula demais para pensar em fugir. O kimono de seda creme, que já vira dias melhores, cobria a mulher que sorria em sua direção.

– Então, querida Haru – Arashi sorriu, sua voz adquirindo o tom falsamente doce. – Parece que voltamos a nos encontrar...

– Você é...

– Arashi, a mãe de seu... – Uma expressão desgostosa distorceu as feições delicadas antes que a mulher yokai conseguisse completar. – Marido.

Haru arregalou os olhos e virou–se para correr, mas antes que conseguisse chegar a porta duas mãos a seguraram. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as garras afundarem na pele delicada de seu pescoço e o riso da mulher soar em seus ouvidos. Abriu a boca tentando gritar por ajuda e gemeu com o corte em sua pele antes que seus lábios fossem cobertos pela outra mão.

– Aquele inútil não lhe deu educação? – Arashi murmurou parecendo decepcionada – Ele é frouxo como o pai... Não entende que as pessoas aprendem apenas de uma maneira... – Sorriu, apertando mais o pescoço da garota. – Não se preocupe, querida. Eu vou ensiná–la...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Sesshoumaru–sama!

O jovem yokai virou–se na direção da voz esganiçada que gritava seu nome. Arqueou uma sobrancelha para a figura verde e marron que corria em sua direção, os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. Comprimiu os lábios, ignorando os gritos de Jaken tentando imaginar o qual seria a reclamação do yokai incompetente dessa vez. Talvez Haru tivesse batido nele novamente. Esse sim era um pensamento agradável.

– Sesshoumaru–sama! – O pequeno yokai caiu aos pés de seu mestre arfando pela corrida.

– Se for algo inútil novamente, vou castigá–lo pessoalmente.

– O castelo, senhor! – Jaken conseguiu pronunciar, sua voz soando mais aguda – Estamos cercados!

– O que disse? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, seus olhos voltando–se na direção da floresta.

– Estão nos atacando.

– Impossível, ninguém... – As palavras perderam–se em meio ao estrondo de uma explosão. O jovem yokai deu um passo na direção da floresta, sentindo seu coração parar de bater por um segundo enquanto a fumaça subia no céu. – Haru... – Foi a ultima coisa que pronunciou, seus olhos adquirindo um tom avermelhado enquanto corria pela floresta e antes mesmo que notasse estava em sua verdadeira forma, cruzando rapidamente o pequeno espaço que o separava do palácio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru caminhava pelos destroços do que havia sido a muralha que cercava o castelo do Clã do Oeste. Ignorava os olhares sobre sua figura coberta de sangue, os yokais inferiores que haviam causado tal destruição não haviam sido problema para sua ira. Pulou para o telhado e parou em frente a janela do próprio quarto, observando inutilmente o cômodo vazio pelo que devia ser a décima vez na ultima meia hora.

Sua força. Sua posição. Sua agilidade. As vidas que tirara. Tudo havia sido em vão.

Haru não estava ali.

Os ataques haviam sido apenas uma distração. O incêndio no vilarejo, a destruição do castelo. Tudo fazia parte de um plano para algo maior. Fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente, deixando o conhecido cheiro de sua mãe penetrar em suas narinas. Arashi pagaria pelo que tinha feito.

– Isso não acabou,_ mamãe_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru caminhava cuidadosamente pela trilha escondida em meio às arvores. Com esforço sobre humano mantinha sua respiração calma, assim como as batidas de seu coração que a cada segundo ameaçam disparar. A cada passo cuidadoso, podia sentir o cheiro de sangue humano mais forte e isso apenas o deixava mais aflito. Podia reconhecer o cheiro de Haru, aquele não era um humano qualquer.

Não lembrava de algum dia ter sentido aquilo. O coração ameaçando disparar, o arrepio que percorria sua espinha, o suor frio que percorria seu rosto. _'Medo'_ O jovem Yokai saltou para os galhos mais altos da arvore a sua frente e fechou os olhos, tentando inutilmente as imagens que apareciam a frente de seus olhos.

Uma outra manhã como aquela. Arvores cercando uma clareira e o mesmo doentio cheiro de sangue humano. Era incrível como mesmo depois de tanto tempo esse tipo de lembranças fosse tão nítido como no dia em que tinham acontecido. Fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça para afastar as imagens quando o rosto de Tenko transformou–se no de Haru.

Respirou fundo, apoiando as costas no tronco da arvore, o cheiro do sangue invadindo suas narinas e impedindo–o de pensar em outra coisa além do corpo delicado de sua mulher coberto por cortes, finos e profundos, feito pelas garras de Arashi. Fechou as mãos, afundando as próprias garras em suas mãos, a dor fina finalmente libertando–o da cena macabra que sua mente criara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arashi caminhava de um lado para o outro da clareira, Haru perdera a consciência algum tempo atrás deixando–a sem ter o que fazer. Inútil garota humana, como ousava adormecer a cada meia hora e deixá–la esperando?

Podia sentir o filho se aproximando novamente, os últimos dias haviam sido divertidos. Contar cada pequeno detalhe do que tinha feito com sua família, ver a angustia que suas palavras causavam na garotinha estúpida que continuava a olhar em sua direção. Fugir a cada vez que Sesshoumaru se aproximava demais, mas como toda diversão aquela estava chegando ao fim.

Os olhos verdes de Haru não possuíam mais o brilho de esperança do primeiro dia, ela não mais tentava se libertar ou lhe respondia de maneira dura. Essa fora a gota d'água que a levara a começara a feri–la. Precisava que aquela garota estúpida reagisse. Qual a graça de uma vitima que não sentia medo? Que não chorava ou gritava em revolta?

Parou de repente, voltando–se para a garota amarrada, ainda desacordada. Estreitou os olhos, irritada por a satisfação que tanto esperava para conseguir não ser como a que imaginara.

Sim, estava na hora de deixar o filho encontrá–las e dar o golpe final.

Arashi sorriu consigo mesma ao imaginar a reação do filho. Quando ele finalmente as encontrasse não teria a chance de salvar sua mulher, apenas de vê–la sangrar em suas mãos, talvez morrer em seus braços. Sim! Seria uma vingança especialmente doce se a adorável Haru morresse nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Estreitou os olhos, o riso brotando de seu peito e acordando a garota. Podia sentir o cheiro do filho mais forte, apesar de nenhum barulho denunciar sua presença. Ele estava chegando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru observava a pequena clareira, escondido na copa de uma arvore próxima. Parecia tão baixo fazer aquilo, esconder–se de uma mulher, mas sabia que no momento que Arashi notasse sua presença faria algo contra Haru e queria adiar esse momento o máximo possível.

A mãe caminhava de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas incoerentes vez por outra, e observando a garota desacordada como se ela fosse transformar–se em um monstro se deixasse de fazê–lo continuamente.

Observou–a parar, o riso descontrolado ecoando na clareira antes que voltasse os olhos dourados em sua direção, quase como se soubesse que estava ali. Sentiu o corpo congelar, na tentativa de não atrair sua atenção e por alguns minutos achou que tinha conseguido.

Fechou os olhos, pensando no que fazer a seguir quando ouviu os passos apressados, seguidos por um gemido de dor. Abriu os olhos, o terror tomando conta de seus sentidos ao notar o brilho perigoso das garras deslizando pelo pescoço de Haru.

– Então, _filhinho_... – Arashi falou com deboche – Não quer se juntar a nós?

_'Maldita seja você.'_ Sesshoumaru pensou, observando a garota abrir as pálpebras com dificuldade e buscar por ele.

– Haru tem chamado por você... – A yokai falou calmamente, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios. – Se bem que, depois que contei como a morte de sua família não teria acontecido se você houvesse obedecido minhas ordens...

– Sesshoumaru...

– Cale a boca, ingrata! – Arashi gritou, desferindo um tapa na face pálida e machucada da garota – Sua raça é incapaz de aprender?

Antes que percebesse, Sesshoumaru havia pulado para o chão e aproximado–se rapidamente das duas. Podia ouvir o gemido fraco de Haru e sentir a ira da mãe. _'Não era assim que devia acontecer...'_

– Acho que não fui severa o bastante... – Arashi agarrou a garota pelo pescoço, afundando as garras em sua pele e sorrindo ao sentir o liquido pegajoso escorrer por seus dedos – Ou descritiva o bastante... – Virou–se para o filho, o sorriso aumentando ao perceber a expressão perturbada em seu rosto – Mas tenho que admitir que você escolheu uma humana interessante, meu filho.

– Não me chame assim. – O jovem yokai murmurou entre dentes, parando ao ver a mão puxar o corpo frágil da garota contra si, aumentando a pressão em sua garganta.

– Sabia que ela não chorou? – Arashi perguntou em voz baixa, deslizando uma garra pelo rosto da garota – Nem uma vez, nem mesmo quando eu contei como foi divertido incendiar sua casa...

– Pare...

– Ou como o cheiro de sangue de sua família foi um verdadeiro perfume para mim...

– Pare. – Ele repetiu, podia ver a expressão vazia dos olhos verdes e a lembrança da ultima noite que passaram juntos, o modo como o corpo delicado estremecia em seus braços enquanto chorava pela lembrança do que havia perdido voltara a sua mente. – Pare, Arashi!

– Mamãe. – Ela o corrigiu. – Tem que ser respeitoso com os mais velhos.

– Você vai se arrepender de não ter fugido quando teve a chance.

– Ameaças. – Ela falou, retorcendo os lábios em desgosto – Insultos. – Deslizou a mão delicada pelo rosto da garota, sem desviar os olhos do filho – Desrespeito. – Estreitou os olhos levemente, e com um movimento rápido rasgou parte do kimono da garota, cortando a pele de seu ombro direito – Estou ficando cansada disso.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente e parou ao ver a mãe repetir o movimento e o sangue brotar, encharcando o kimono claro da garota que não emitiu um só gemido de dor. Os olhos verdes apenas brilharam com as lágrimas que ela não chegou a derramar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com força.

– Eu não disse que podia se aproximar mais.

– Deixe Haru em paz, é a mim que quer castigar... – Fechou as mãos, afundando as garras nas palmas antes de forçar–se a completar – Mamãe.

– Bom menino... – Ela sorriu, afastando as garras da pele da garota e voltando a apenas segurá–la contra si – Mas, devo completar, que castigo melhor para um filho rebelde do que destruir seu brinquedo favorito?

– Sabe que vou matá–la assim que Haru estiver fora do caminho.

– Claro, mas você sabe o que quer dizer com _'quando Haru estiver fora do caminho'_? – Arashi começou a rir, afastando–se com a garota quando o filho avançou – Você e seu pai já me destruíram, tudo o que restou foi me vingar nessa garota estúpida!

– Deixe–a ir, _mamãe_... – Sesshoumaru falou lentamente, estendendo a mão sem tentar se aproximar novamente – Solte minha mulher e a deixarei partir.

– Eu não vou soltá–la com vida, seu estúpido! – Arashi gritou, segurando a garota com mais força ao senti–la estremecer – Quando você vai aprender que yokais não são bonzinhos?

– Solte–a! –Ele gritou, ignorando o levantar de sobrancelha irônico da mãe – Ou eu juro que não importa a guerra que comece, não importa o castigo que tenha que receber por matar minha própria mãe, vou fazê–lo com minhas próprias mãos.

– Você a quer tanto assim? – Arashi sorriu, diminuindo a pressão das mãos sobre a garota – Tudo o que tenho que fazer é soltá–la? – Desviou os olhos do filho para as arvores – Talvez você tenha razão... Foi divertido enquanto durou, não foi?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível, a atenção fixa nos movimentos da mãe. Aquele olhar frio e satisfeito era um velho conhecido. Tinha certeza que ela estava pensando em algo, uma ultima cartada antes de fugir novamente. Sua única chance era agir antes que Arashi tivesse a chance de concretizar o que quer que estivesse planejando.

Lançou um ultimo olhar para o rosto da garota, e a viu cerrar as pálpebras, cansada demais para continuar desperta. _'Perdoe–me, Haru._'foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de cortar o pequeno espaço que os separava.

Parou de repente quando a garota despencou em seus braços, os olhos verdes se abriram em choque e ela murmurou seu nome com a voz rouca e cheia de sofrimento. Abraçou–a forte contra seu peito, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos, as mãos deslizando pelas costas delicadas e encharcadas de sangue.

Abriu os olhos de repente, dando–se conta do que tinha acontecido. O riso da mãe preenchia seus ouvidos enquanto ele observava perplexo as próprias mãos cobertas pelo sangue de Haru. Caiu de joelhos, ainda abraçando o corpo frágil contra si, os olhos procurando desesperadamente por algum sinal de vida. Algum sinal de que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

– Não pode reclamar, querido...

O jovem yokai ignorou a voz da mãe, a irritação com aquele tom falsamente doce, que ela usava propositalmente para atormentá–lo, passando desapercebida enquanto tocava o rosto de Haru em uma tentativa vã de acordá–la.

– Você disse que eu devia soltá–la, foi o que fiz.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, ouvindo as batidas fracas do coração da garota em seus braços, a respiração começando a falhar enquanto o sangue brotava das feridas, encharcando o que restara do kimono e manchando suas roupas. Repetiu seu nome vezes sem conta, com a esperança de fazê–la voltar a si, ignorando a promessa que tinha feito de matar a mãe assim que Haru estivesse fora do caminho.

**_'– Claro, mas você sabe o que quer dizer com ' quando Haru estiver fora do caminho'?'_** A pergunta que a mãe lhe fizera a poucos minutos voltou a sua mente, fazendo–o voltar a realidade.

– Eu juro que se começar a chorar agora eu vou—

– Cale a boca! – Ele falou impassível, erguendo a cabeça lentamente – Eu sempre soube que você era estúpida e louca, mas não a ponto de esperar pela morte sem nem ao menos _tentar_ fugir.

– E perder a cena final? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso satisfeito – Nunca.

– Essa foi a ultima vez que você interferiu em minha vida. – Depositou a garota no chão delicadamente e começou a levantar, podia sentir seu auto–controle falhando, mas essa era a ultima coisa que o perturbava no momento.

– Não... – Um murmúrio quase inaudível atraiu a atenção do jovem yokai e ele olhou esperançoso para a garota segurando sua manga fracamente. Abaixou o rosto próximo ao dela, ouvindo as palavras murmuradas com dificuldade. – É o que ela quer... fazer você... ficar como... ela.

– Haru, você não... – Afastou–se o suficiente para olhar para ela e estremeceu com a falta de vida nos olhos verdes. Fechou os olhos, tentando ouvir as batidas ainda fracas do coração da garota humana e gritou quando sua única resposta foi o silencio.

– Final emocionante, pena não podermos vê–lo novamente!

Sesshoumaru levantou–se lentamente, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto erguia–se a cabeça. Sentiu a brisa, que até aquele momento não notara, e abriu os olhos lentamente, a raiva aumentando ao ver a satisfação no rosto delicado da mãe, o riso enlouquecido rodeando–o, minando o pouco que restava de sua resistência.

– Ela lhe pediu para ser feliz mesmo depois de sua morte? – Arashi perguntou, dando um passo para trás, as palavras misturando–se ao riso descontrolado – Talvez para escolher outra humana imunda para ter filhos bastardos e—

– Ela me pediu para poupar sua vida inútil. – Sesshoumaru falou friamente, os olhos dourados lentamente tornando–se avermelhados enquanto sua voz adquiria um tom gutural – Infelizmente é um pedido que não poderei atender.

– Ameaça interessante... – Ela continuou sorrindo – Acha que conseguira cumpri–la?

– Tenho certeza. – As palavras perderam–se no vento enquanto ele avançava na direção de Arashi, transformando–se em um grande cão branco enquanto se aproximava da mulher que continuava a rir, os olhos transbordando satisfação ao observá–lo tomar sua verdadeira forma.

– Plano perfeito... – Ela murmurou, as palavras carregadas pelo vento chegaram até o jovem yokai fazendo–o titubear por alguns minutos, mas não o suficiente para que ele parasse.

Observou–a abrir os braços, fechando os olhos e aguardando pela morte. Sesshoumaru abriu a boca, pronto para abocanhá–la quando um vulto branco, com o dobro de seu tamanho pulou a sua frente, empurrando–o para longe e atacando a mulher yokai.

Arashi gritou angustiada, seus olhos fixos no filho voando para longe e colidindo contra uma arvore próxima_.'Maldito Inu no Taisho... Sesshoumaru deveria me matar...'_ Foi a ultima coisa que cruzou sua mente antes que a dor se tornasse forte demais e ela deslizasse para a escuridão que tanto desejara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru despertou com algo frio contra seu rosto, piscou reconhecendo a figura do pai e por alguns minutos, em sua mente confusa, pensou que ele estava chorando. Piscou repetidas vezes até que a imagem entrou em foco e conseguiu reconhecer o tecido molhado contra sua pele.

Afastou a mão de seu rosto e sentou–se, empurrando pai para o mais longe possível. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos, afastando–os do rosto enquanto buscava por controle. Respirou fundo, sem conseguir encará–lo e as palavras escaparam de seus lábios sem que conseguisse conte–las.

– Por que?

– Foi a ultima coisa que ela pediu, não foi? – Inu no Taisho perguntou calmamente, indicando o corpo enrolado em suas vestes a alguns passos de distancia. – Eu o ouvi, não podia permitir que não realizasse o ultimo desejo de sua esposa.

– A vida de Arashi era minha.

– E sua morte minha. – O yokai mais velho retrucou friamente – Esqueça–se disso, Sesshoumaru, há coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento.

O jovem yokai ergue–se lentamente, aproximando–se do corpo inerte da garota. Desejava vê–la mais uma vez, mas algo o impedia de descobrir seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos contra o próprio corpo, observando o leve movimento do tecido, em resposta a brisa noturna.

Inu no Taisho permaneceu afastado do filho, observando–o em silencio. Sabia não haver palavras ou atos que o fizessem sentir–se melhor, e não importa o que ele pensasse no momento, matar Arashi tampouco o faria sentir–se melhor.

_'Você tinha razão, meu filho... Eu devia ter acabado com ela a muito tempo atrás.'_ Ergueu os olhos para o céu noturno, salpicado com as milhares de estrelas brilhando _'Mais uma vez eu cheguei tarde demais...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru observava a floresta que cercava o palácio em silêncio, ignorando o brilho incomodo dos primeiros raios de sol que feriam seus olhos. Já não lembrava mais quanto tempo fazia que se encontrava naquela mesma posição, apenas parado, perscrutando o horizonte. Tinha a impressão de que se ficasse ali por tempo suficiente Haru entraria no quarto, um sorriso cruzando seu rosto, chamando seu nome... Trazendo a primavera de volta para sua vida.

Fechou os olhos, vencido pela exaustão. Não queria mais dormir, ter sonhos que desvaneceriam no momento em que voltasse ao mundo real. Queria abrir os olhos novamente, continuar em sua vigília inútil por algo que não voltaria. Queria continuar agarrado aquele pequeno e frágil pedaço de esperança de que as coisas iriam ser diferentes. Viver em um eterno inverno era algo insuportável para alguém acostumado a beleza e esplendor da primavera.

– Sesshoumaru? – A voz do pai trovejou no quarto, despertando–o. – Precisa descer e se alimentar.

– Não estou com fome. – O rapaz murmurou, a irritação presente em sua voz. Enquanto ele abria os olhos, deparando–se com a escuridão da noite. – Quanto tempo...?

– Dois dias. – Inu no Taisho falou seco – Praticamente desmaiou de exaustão. A serva que o encontrou saiu gritando por todo o castelo.

– Entendo...

– Não. Você não entende. – O yokai mais velho o cortou. Respirou fundo antes de virar para encarar o filho – Não ouve os boatos? Os servos dizem que você enlouqueceu como sua... – Ele parou de falar, percebendo o rápido brilho sofrido nos olhos dourados a sua frente. – Não pode se deixar abater dessa maneira... Haru não gostaria de vê–lo assim.

– Quem se importa? – O rapaz levantou, as garras afundando as garras em sua palma, em uma tentativa frustrada de se acalmar. – Ela não está aqui para ver, está?

– Não pode achar que ela é a culpada por isso.

– Eu tenho que pensar, pai. – Caminhou até a janela, os orbes dourados perdendo–se na escuridão – Porque de outra maneira, terei que encarar a verdade... Eu sou o culpado.

– Por ter se apaixonado por uma humana?

– Por ter falhado em protegê–la.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anos transformaram–se em décadas em um piscar de olhos sem que os dois inu yokais sequer percebessem o que acontecia a sua volta. A tragédia que um dia os unira apenas separando–os a medida que as outras pessoas envolvidas esqueciam–se do ocorrido ou morriam vitimas do tempo.

A muralha que costumava proteger o castelo do Clã do Oeste nunca foi reconstruída, permaneceu em ruínas como uma lembrança física de outras coisas que haviam sido destruídas por Arashi. Um símbolo do laço que havia sido quebrado eternamente.

O tempo não cura um coração partido, tampouco faz a dor diminuir. Perder alguém que amamos forma uma ferida que nunca irá cicatrizar. A culpa pelo que fomos incapazes de realizar nunca irá nos abandonar e nos deixará com duas opções para seguir em frente. Amar novamente, ou desprezar esse sentimento que nos torna tão fortes e fracos ao mesmo tempo.

Cada um deles seguiu um caminho diferente, distanciando–se cada vez mais a medida que afundavam em sua escolha. Reconstruindo suas vidas de maneiras diferentes apesar de buscarem o mesmo ideal.

Proteger alguém. Proteger a si mesmo. Buscar o sonho de que algum dia haveria novamente um poderoso Clã yokai que buscava apenas viver em paz.

Quando Inu no Taisho finalmente encontrou o que procurava nos braços de uma humana, Sesshoumaru partiu. Ver que o pai conseguira encontrar o que tanto desejava era demais. Uma lembrança constante de tudo o que um dia tivera em suas mãos e perdera. Podia conviver com a dor, mas não com as lembranças do que jamais voltaria a usufruir. Ainda sentia–se fraco demais, incompetente demais, vazio demais para presenciar o sucesso de outros.

Ainda era fraco demais para buscar pelo próprio sucesso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alguns anos depois, os boatos da luta de seu pai contra Ryukotsusei fizeram com que Sesshoumaru retornasse. Não conseguia entender a razão, apenas sabia que precisava vê–lo novamente.

Quando chegara àquela praia, guiado pelo cheiro de sangue de seu pai, ele entendeu o que o havia chamado de volta. Inu no Taisho estava ferido, provavelmente mortalmente. O sangue que escorrida por seu braço, formando uma poça na areia branca a seus pés dava–lhe uma falsa aparência frágil, apagando qualquer palavra que tivesse ensaiado em pronunciar.

_'E mesmo assim ele quer ir atrás de Izayoi...'_

Por alguns minutos o jovem yokai permaneceu parado, apenas observando a figura imponente do pai, imaginando se algum dia seria capaz de superá–lo. Era algo estranho, viviam em um mundo de guerra. Seguiam caminhos diferentes e por mais vezes do que conseguia se lembrar havia desejado lutar e vencê–lo, mas agora, parado ali e observando seu progenitor não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de correr em sua direção e ampará–lo.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. Essa época, onde caminhavam juntos em busca de um mesmo ideal havia passado. Destruídas pelas mãos da única mulher que realmente os unira e separara com a mesma facilidade. Depois de tantos anos lutando contra essa idéia, finalmente conseguia admitir a derrota. Arashi realmente conseguira vencê–los, destruí–los, separá–los.

Alguma parte sua murmurava uma fraca ordem para que partisse, afastasse–se do pai e tudo o que representava, mas havia chegado tão longe e sabia que sua presença havia sido percebida. Precisava ir até o fim, se ele desejava perder sua vida lutando inutilmente, que assim fosse.

# – Vai mesmo partir, pai?

– Quer me impedir, Sesshoumaru?

– Não vou te impedir, mas antes que vá... As presas, quero que entregue–me Souunga e Tessaiga.

– Se eu disser que não entregarei... Vai matar seu próprio pai? Você quer mesmo tanto poder? Por que busca tanto poder?

– O caminho que irei seguir é o da dominação, e força é o meio que irá abrir esse caminho.

– Dominação... Sesshoumaru, você tem alguém para proteger?

– Pessoa para proteger? Uma coisa dessa, não é necessária para mim. #

Sesshoumaru observou impassível enquanto a figura de seu pai tomava a forma do grande cão branco. Forçou–se a permanecer com os olhos abertos enquanto a brisa movia seus cabelos e o pai corria na direção da floresta. Havia tantas coisas que os haviam separado. Entendia a relutância do pai em entregar–lhe as presas, mas tinha que pedi–las mesmo assim.

_'Alguém para proteger...Ele disse'_ A brisa salgada soprou novamente, trazendo o cheiro metálico junto com o salgado do mar. Seus olhos foram atraídos para as poças de sangue que manchavam a areia.

_' Quando vai entender, pai?'_ Respirou fundo antes de forçar–se a caminhar novamente, não queria encarar a verdade que aquela podia ser a ultima vez que tivera a chance de encontrá–lo.

_'Não posso ter alguém para proteger enquanto não for forte o bastante...'_ o som das ondas quebrando próximo a seus pés não apagava aquele sentimento de angustia e impotência. Nada mais restava do mundo que havia desfrutado. A paz, o amor, a segurança e a promessa de ser realmente feliz. Tudo havia morrido com Haru. _'Não permitirei que aconteça novamente.'_

_' Dominação... Isso é tudo o que resta para mim'_ Fechou os olhos, perguntando–se se teria a chance de observar orbes iguais as suas novamente. Olhares amorosos e doces promessas de dias quentes e perfumados como apenas a **_Primavera_** poderia trazer.

_' Talvez um dia... Quando eu superá–lo, meu pai, eu possa fazer sua vontade e ter novamente alguém para proteger' _virou–se para observar o céu noturno, salpicado de brilhantes estrelas que circundavam a lua. Ondas maiores se formaram e mesmo assim ele permaneceu parado, encarando aquela imensidão que tinha a capacidade de fazê–lo se sentir ainda mais solitário.

– Eu apenas gostaria que nesse dia... O senhor estivesse ao meu lado, meu pai.

* * *

**Tradução dos nomes**

Eu traduzi e expliquei os nomes para que vocês entendessem as metáforas que eu usei quanto as estações durante fic :P

**_Tesaki_**_ – Fantoche_

_Achei que esse seria um nome adequado a noiva escolhida para Sesshoumaru por Arashi. Afinal, ela não passava de um fantoche sem vontade própria nas mãos da adorável mãe de Sesshoumaru._

**_Arashi_**_ – Tempestade._

_Eu tinha achado um outro significado para essa palavra a principio, mas simplesmente não consigo lembrar ou achar. Mas tempestade tem muito a ver com Arashi._

_Poderosa, incontrolável, imprevisível, bela e destruidora._

**_Hana_**_ – Flor_

_A mãe de Haru. _

_Eu gosto do nome e achei que combinaria com a leveza que eu queria para o personagem._

_Bela, forte e, infelizmente, de vida curta._

**_Natsu_**_ – Verão_

_A irmã gêmea de Haru._

_Não houve nenhuma razão em especial para esse nome além de fazer uma comparação com as estações._

**_Haru_**_ – Primavera_

_Bem obvio, não é?_

_Ela trouxe beleza, paz e prazer a vida de Sesshoumaru. Qual melhor nome que a estação que representa renascimento para alguém que traria uma breve calmaria para a vida dele?_

**_Tenko_**_ – Inverno_

_O irmão mais velho de Haru._

_Achei que a estação da 'morte' combinava com alguém que teve uma morte tão repentina e fria como a dele._

_

* * *

_

**_N.A. – Finalmente o fim!_**

**_Que coisa mais complicada! Eu já contei que odeio escrever finais? _**

**_Fico completamente paranóica e tenho uma dorzinha por não mais ter que escrever aquele fic em particular, mas como tudo tem que ter um fim, aqui está!_**

**_Só quero deixar bem claro que esse dialogo final ( a conversa entre Sesshy e Inu no Taisho, marcadas pelos # ) foi retirado literalmente do começo do movie3 de InuYasha. Eu não o escrevi! Essa é a razão de não haver narração no meio das falas, apenas antes e depois._**

**_Essas poucas palavras que dão inicio ao filme foram minha inspiração e eu sempre soube que estariam no final do fic para fazer uma espécie de ligação entre o que eu criei e o que está lá no original. :D_**

**_Muito, muito obrigada a quem acompanhou o fic apesar de minhas constantes demoras. Fico feliz ao saber que a apreciaram assim como eu aforei escrevê–la._**

**_Reviews do ultimo capítulo:_**

**_Kisamadesu – Obrigada! Principalmente por ler esse capítulo incontáveis vezes, cheio de lacunas onde eu ia completando aos poucos com cenas cada vez mais malucas._**

**_Eu acho que chamei o Jaken de coisinha verde e marrom de novo nesse capítulo XD_**

**_Miss Yuy – Eu demorei uma eternidade para postar o final, espero que você o leia e aprecie :)_**

**_Nazumi – Nem sei o que dizer..._**

**_CaHh Kinomoto – Você me perguntou ontem quando eu postaria o final, e eu disse que não ia demorar... XD_**

**_Espero que goste._**

**_Maltratar o Jaken é tão divertido :P_**

**_DannyMoon – Não sei se para sua felicidade ou tristeza, terminou :)_**

**_Não se preocupe em perguntar por algo não, eu podia ter esquecido, não é? Nesse caso mereceria mesmo puxão de orelha XD_**

**_Espero que goste!_**

**_Bru–chan – Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico até envergonhada por recebê–los :)_**

**_Espero que goste do final também!_**

**_Leila Wood – Eu amo a Arashi, ta? XD_**

**_Demorei de novo, mas o final está aí. Espero sinceramente que tenha valido a espera._**

**_Kiki – Suas reviews me fizeram rir tanto ( e eu ri novamente ao reler para escrever aqui XD)_**

**_Eu não fiz a Arashi morrer pelas mãos do Inu no Taisho só para contrariá–la , tá?_**

**_Esse detalhe sempre esteve em meus planos desde o começo ( risada maligna)_**

**_E aí? Morreu com a espera longa e árdua? XD ( maldade final )_**

**_LP Vane–chan – Essa fic faz parte da minha fase dark, por isso te deixou angustiada :)_**

**_Como você viu, a mãe do Inu é apenas citada :)_**

**_Espero que goste do final!_**

**_Megawinsone – Obrigada!_**

**_Arashi tinha planos malignos como sempre, quase tenho pena por tê–la matado..._**

**_Cíntia – Eu demorei mesmo, mas ao menos esse é o final e você não terá que esperar mais XD_**

**_Arashi é maravilhosa ta? Eu adoro as maldades e o jeito psicopata dela XD_**

**_Espero que goste!_**

**_Acabou!_**

**_Nota final extra grande para comemorar o final do fic ( pulando de alegria por ter conseguido terminar finalmente)_**

**_Desejo, do fundo do coração, que vocês tenham gostado._**

**_Até a próxima. _**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**

**_P.s.1 – Dá para acreditar que estou triste por ter matado a Arashi? XD_**

**_P.s.2 - Alguém acredita que eu pensava queisso podia ser um oneshot?_**

**_Olhando agora nem eu! XD _**


End file.
